


To Live Again

by TheCacklingCaique



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Human Furniture, Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Male Sheik, Masochism, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Urination, Whipping, candle play, visible koroks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCaique/pseuds/TheCacklingCaique
Summary: Sheik, a soul who once cohabited Zelda's body in order to protect her from Ganon, was thrown into the void between life and death due to Ganon's vile energy when Zelda was captured in the temple of time. Now a god who deals with life and death has found his soul and returned him to living form. . .15,000 years later. Sheik's got a lot to learn about this new time as he stumbles through an unknown Hyrule and encounters the new terrors, and pleasures, of the world as it has become. All the while facing a side of himself that came about due to his time spent in the void.Love Coro? He has his own fic now and it's all ages friendly!:The Adventures of Coro the Korok





	1. The Second Chance

What the hell had hit him? His head was pounding, he was drenched in sweat and. . .wait, was he naked? Furthermore, he actually had a body to be naked. The slender framed young man sat back on the cold, damp ground trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The last thing he remembered was inhabiting a young princess's body in order to help her hide from the man who wanted to capture her. His aunt had summoned his soul from the afterlife for that purpose and all was going well until. . .

“Ah man, you've got to be kidding me. . .” he said bringing a hand up to rub his temples, remembering what else had happened, how that princess, Zelda, had revealed herself to their hero of time in the temple of time a hop, skip, and a jump from the castle Ganondorf had taken over. He had felt the energy from that accursed man overtake Zelda's form, he felt like his soul was going to be torn apart from it all and then, darkness. Not death, not the afterlife, just a total, seemingly unending abyss with no sense of time. But now he was here, he was in a living, breathing body. He couldn't help but wonder if someone had summoned him into another body again to help them, like Impa had done with Zelda before or if something much different had occurred.

He slowly moved to a nearby puddle, looking at his own reflection. It looked like him. Ruby red eyes, shaggy white hair, his face looked exactly as it had when he was killed during that ambush. He still looked twenty, no aging, no digression, nothing, everything about himself looked exactly the same. Well, save for a couple tattoos and his earrings which were missing.

“You're confused, aren't you, Sheik?” came a masculine voice from behind him, as booming as it was soft and kind. When he turned to see the source of that voice he nearly jumped out of his skin. What was that thing? It sat inside a huge open flower. Floating hands connected by what seemed to be energy and a horse face that looked more like an animated mask than an actual face. It's appearance made Sheik wonder if he should ask for this being's name, or beg it not to eat him.

“Don't worry, I have seen the confusion that comes after resurrection many times, granted, it's normally from horses. I'm Malanya, the god of horses. Normally, I resurrect fallen steeds who came to an untimely end, however, I just happened across your soul in the void between this life and the next. Since I can't send you over to the next life, I pulled you back into this one.” Malanya explained to him before suddenly lurching forward at him, the mask face turning angry as his hands looked ready to grab Sheik, making the small, nude man actually scoot back a good bit “Now for me to turn you into a horse!” he said, his voice sounding more wicked before he chuckled and relaxed back into his flower as peaceful seeming as before. “I jest, I jest, but you should have seen your face. Don't worry, all I ask in return is that you bring me an endura carrot when you have a chance. Bringing someone back from the dead, horse or otherwise, is a tasking. . .well, task.”

Sheik was still trying to sort this out in his mind. So he was dead, and now he wasn't, and he was unsure just where in Hyrule he was, if he even was still in Hyrule. He moved to stand, his hands cupping over his nether regions. It was cold and his lack of clothing likely wasn't doing him any favors in that aspect.

“How long has it been?” Sheik asked “Since I died.”

“I would tell you if I could but you were in the void so long that all traces of energy from your time have left you. If you tell me what was happening in Hyrule when you were alive then I may be able to give a rough guess.” Malanya leaned to the side as he spoke, plunking an old blanket someone left behind some time ago from the ground and handing it to Sheik, who quickly wrapped it around himself. “Even then, I may be a ways off, Hyrule has much lost history after all.”

“I was helping hide Zelda from Ganondorf and we were aiding the hero of time so he could face. . .” It was then Sheik was interrupted by the massive horse god.

“The hero of time?! Oh my dear boy, That was over 15,000 years ago. I am only estimating of course. However, I am amazed your spirit wasn't completely ripped to shreds in the void in all that time. You must be a strong soul.” Malanya told him, in awe of this discovery. “Well, considering how long you were in the void, I feel it's only right of me to warn you. You may find yourself lacking part of who you are and other disturbances to your being. The horses I bring back after only a few years have had issues before. Their minds become damaged sometimes you see? The longer the soul has been gone from this world, the worse it tends to be. The fact you're not only here but also not stark raving mad is, by all accounts, a miracle!”

“I feel alright, I mean, besides the understandable confusion.” Sheik told him, worry creeping into his mind with this new information however. “Tell me god of horses, is Hyrule at peace in this time?”

“Sort of yes, sort of no. The calamity known as Ganon has been defeated once again, however his followers are not ready to give up so easily. Alas, being stuck in this flower I only know what people tell me. You may find more information at the stable nearby. As well as some proper clothing. A blanket does not flatter you.” Malanya explained to him, pointing the direction of the stable. “I am sorry I couldn't help more.”

“You brought me back to life. That's more than I could have asked for.” Sheik told him. 

After saying his goodbyes and promising to bring the horse god all the endura carrots he could manage at some point, Sheik left for the stable. Once there, and a quick sneak around which scored him some unwatched clothing, he changed and moved inside. 

Within the small building it was quiet. Only the workers and a random traveling merchant within. He moved towards the merchant with an oddly shaped backpack “Hey, sorry to bother you.” 

“Oh, a customer is never a bother!” The man said, folding down a tray which served as his shop counter. “The name's Beetle, you can. . .”

“I'm not exactly a customer.” Sheik interrupted. “I'm from. . .outside the region. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Hyrule.” he lied, figuring an outsider not knowing what was going on was much more believable than telling someone you had been dead for the last 15,000 years.

“Oh, I see.” Beetle folded up his little tray “Happy to help, maybe you'll return the favor some day. Now let's see, about Hyrule. Well, the kingdom is recovering after the one hundred year blight of Ganon. Our princess has just been freed after the hero of Hyrule defeated the beast. The castle is currently being rebuilt so if you're looking for work I would suggest trying there, they always need skilled people to help with the reconstruction efforts. But you look like a Sheikah so maybe you should try Kakariko Village. They may be able to point you in the right direction.”

“Kakariko?!” Sheik was surprised to hear it was still around and that his people had survived all this time when, in his time, he had been one of the last.

“Oh? Kakariko interests you? Give me a moment and I'll mark it's location on a map for you, since I have a spare.” Beetle told him and, soon, Sheik had that map in hand and was on his way to Kakariko Village. He was unsure of just what he would find there but it was a starting point.


	2. A Familiar Face

It was raining, he was hungry, and these clothes he had snagged were riding up in places you really didn't want rough fabric to go. However, none of that was his biggest problem at the moment. No, that honor went to the strange, bow welding horse-lion thing currently chasing him. He could have sworn that rear end sticking out from behind that bolder was a normal horse when he tried to jump on but he was quickly proven wrong when that. . .thing lifted it's upper body from the stream it was drinking from.

At this moment Sheik was glad he had always been fleet of foot as he wove through the trees to avoid the incoming arrows. Thankfully he managed a lucky break when he found a hollow tree to duck into while that massive creature barreled pass, not realizing it's prey had hidden in said tree.

Sheik was just about to give a sigh of relief when something else moved inside that tree, a weird, light brown, wood looking creature with a heart shaped green leaf stuck on it's nose. Was it a leaf or was that it's face?

“Hey, this is my hiding spot! Find your own!” it protested as it tried, very weakly, to push Sheik out of the hollow tree.

“Shhh, that thing wants to eat me, I'm just hiding until it's gone.” Sheik whispered at the creature. He would have put his hand over its mouth had he been able to actually locate said mouth.

“What, the lynel?” the little creature asked, it's voice a bit quieter now.

“So that's what it's called. That thing's fast.” Sheik shifted a bit so there was enough room for both of them in the tree's nook.

“You haven't seen a lynel before?” the wood being asked him.

“No, I haven't seen anyth. . .one like you before either.” He admitted, looking over the small creature.

“Oh, I'm a korok! You must not be from around here.” the korok said giving a tiny little bow.

“You could say that.” the man replied as he watched the lynel walk back, thankfully not passing right by the tree he was hidden in. “It should be safe in a couple minutes, then your tree will be all yours again.”

“Okies!” the korok said, sounding a tad excited. “Just be careful what trees you jump into from now on. You squished my nose!”

“Will do, sorry about that.” he told the korok who was rubbing it's nose at the moment. Soon he departed the tree, waving to the little korok who, he had to admit, was adorable in it's own way. Soon he was back on the path, having been chased off of it by that lynel fellow. As he walked the rain began to fall even harder until a full blown storm was raging. He made sure to keep an eye out for cover. Eventually he found someplace, a nook in a cliff that shielded him from most of the storm. As he sat on the moist stone ground the exhaustion from the day took hold and, soon, he had fallen asleep where he sat.

~~~~~

What was touching him? His mind was foggy from the unexpected nap and he had no idea how long he had actually been out, but he felt something touching the inside of his wrist. It took a moment for his body to catch up but, when it did, his eyes shot open in surprise, a hand going to grasp at the neck of the figure that had snuck up on him during his rest. 

The young man who had found him was very familiar. That blond hair, finely featured face, slight build and wild bright blue eyes locking with his. The young man's deceptively powerful hand now wrapped around the wrist of the one at his throat. It was the hero, Link, but not the one he knew from his time cohabiting Zelda's body.

“Sorry. . .you startled me.” Sheik said as he released Link's throat, Link's own grip releasing so Sheik could have his hand back. The blond man just nodded as his hand gave a small half wave, indicating for Sheik not to worry about it. Link then moved two fingers to the inside of his own wrist as one does when checking a pulse. “I can't blame you, I likely looked like a body sitting out here. The state of my clothing likely didn't help much there.” Sheik told him, seeing a nod in response.

Link moved then to a pile of wood he had brought into the overhang, pulling out his sword and striking a chunk of flint against it into some tender to begin the fire. Seeing the in progress campfire made Sheik realize just how cold he was right now, his fingers nearly numb and he moved towards the wood pile as it was set alight.

“Thank you. I didn't know how cold it would get in the evening.” Sheik told him, again just getting a nod. So this one didn't speak either, or shall he say, didn't speak much unless he knew you. Sheik supposed certain traits were always passed down with the soul as the Link he had known spoke very timidly and stuttered much of the time thus was selective with his speech. If that was the same cause this time he did not know but he did know better than to press for information Link wasn't ready to give. A lesson he had learned the hard way long ago.

Once the fire was going, Link pulled out some fish, though how one could stand having a few whole fish in their bag was beyond Sheik, and stuck a stick through them, holding the soon to be food over the fire to cook. Sheik's stomach then decided to grumble as it the smell had reminded it that he indeed had not eaten since his resurrection. He heard a small chuckle come from Link at his body's protesting of it's lack of food.

“And what's so funny? Your stomach would be fussing too if you hadn't eaten all day.” Sheik told him, though he kept his tone light. It was then he watched Link remove the fish from the flame and hold one out to him. “But that's your food.” Sheik said ending up with the fish nearly shoved in his face. “Alright, alright. Thanks, I'll have to find a way to repay you.”

Link shook his head at the mentioned of repayment, sitting back with his own fish as they began to eat. Half way through their meal, however, Sheik found a fish eyeball flicked at him from Link who, when Sheik looked over at him, was acting like he totally didn't do anything.

“Trying to keep an eye on me?” Sheik joked which made Link crack, a small laugh coming from the Hylian who just shrugged.

“I'm watching you.” Sheik told him, pointing a finger towards the hero, half expecting another fish eye to be flicked at him. So this one did such things as well, small, harmless silliness to lift the mood some. Sheik had to admit he had always liked that aspect of Link, it made him seem less like some legendary, unreachable hero and more like just a guy trying to do what he can.

The storm had died down by the time they were finished eating and Link began to pack up to move even though it was night. The blond looked to the Sheikah once he was standing and Sheik, himself, stood in response 

“I really shouldn't just hang out in the wilderness, should I?” Sheik asked, Link shaking his head which came as a relief to Sheik. Even though this was not the same Link he knew, he was the closest thing to familiar Sheik had yet found. “Do you mind if I travel with you for the time being? I don't really know my way around very well.”

Link motioned for him to follow, which Sheik did. He had no idea where they were going. As much as he would like to find the other Sheikah he still had no clue how he would explain this to them. Maybe taking some time to figure that out wouldn't be the worse of ideas. For now, he felt some odd kind of security just being around Link so, for the time, this would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that little korok already, you will be seeing the little snot again XD


	3. Tree buddy

The silence didn't bother Sheik, Link was more than expressive enough without words. What Sheik found odd, however, was how Link kept stopping at every rock and lifting it. Sheik almost wanted to ask about this odd habit when his answer came expectantly as Link lifted a rock and out from under it popped out a korok. It looked just like the one he had accidentally sat on, that heart shaped face, the same colors, except the edges of it's leaf looked a bit singed. 

The korok looked right at Sheik however and he was sure it was the same one. His suspicions were confirmed when the korok pointed right at him “Tree buddy!” he called out giggling a little and bounding up to him.

“How did you get here? You were way back near that lynel.” Sheik asked looking at the korok's leaf “And you look like you got burned by something.”

“Yup yup! Coro's tree got struck and started to burn. I escaped but. . .” Coro rubbed one of the singed parts of his leaf.

That still didn't answer Sheik's question about how he got this far, this fast, but he decided to let it go as Link walked up, lightly poking the distracted korok who looked over at him.

“All out, tree burned it. I need time to make another one.” Coro told Link, who sighed.

“Make another what?” Sheik was a bit lost at this point, admittedly.

“Korok seed. Hetsu uses them for magic. People collect them to trade in.” Coro explained as he looked back and forth between the two men “OH! Coro knows! I can travel with you, then, when I make another seed, you can have it!” he said hopping up and down for a moment.

Link nodded at that, moving to carefully scoop the korok up, however Coro pushed away.

“No no, Coro will ride with his tree buddy!” Coro stated before moving to jump right up onto Sheik's shoulder. “He can't sit on me that way!”

“It was an accident!” Sheik protested as the little korok giggled again “Besides, my name is Sheik, and this is Link.”

“You're still tree buddy to Coro!” The forest child proclaimed with yet another giggle. Even Link chuckled, shaking his head at the pair.

“Th-they can be b-brats.” Link said, his voice remaining quiet and his words a little slow as if trying to make sure he got them out correctly.

“Oh, you've finally decided to talk to me have you?” Sheik commented hearing Link speak for the first time, well, this Link at least.

Link lifted a hand, his fingers held a small distance apart as he sat on the rock Coro had been hiding under and moved to check his bowstring. 

“Thinking of doing some hunting?” Sheik guessed seeing Link nod in response. “Well, I guess fish can only get a man so far.”

“Don't waste any of what you kill!” Coro demanded “Deku tree says a life is a horrible thing to waste.”

“I ne-never do.” Link assured him as he finished with his bow, looking to Sheik askingly.

“Yeah, I know how to hunt. Well, I mostly know trapping honestly, sort of the same end result right?” Sheik told him to which Link nodded as he stood and motioned for them to follow.

“Oh, going now?” Coro asked which prompted Link to make a shush motion to him, the korok shifting his voice to a whisper. “Soooorrrrry.”

~~~~~

Their camp was set up, the food cooking over a fire, and a korok hiding behind him to stay away from the fire. Sheik couldn't help but muse about the turn fate had decided to take for him. Once dead, he thought his life to be over for good yet, somehow, here he was with new friends and a second chance. It wasn't until Coro clung closer to him that he was drawn from his thoughts.

“Don't worry, the fire's controlled.” Sheik tried to reassure the little forest child who looked up at him, quivering.

“Fire hurts.” Coro plainly stated, pointing at his singed leaf.

“Well, I'll make sure this fire doesn't hurt you.” Sheik told Coro as he moved to lightly wrap and arm around his new friend. 

“Promise?” Coro asked.

“Promise.” Sheik replied “Your leaf, will it grow back?”

“Maybe, I don't know, Coro's leaf has never been burned before.” the korok answered, rubbing at one of the burned spots.

“Come.” Link said, motioning for Coro to move over to him, which the korok cautiously did. Sheik watched as Link pulled out what looked to be a salve and put it on the burned areas of Coro's leaf, the little korok smiling just a slight bit. “B-better?” Link asked once he was finished.

Coro nodded, smiling a little more “Thank you! It stopped stinging!” he said giving a little bounce before something in the fire emitted a crackle and Coro quickly hide behind Link, clinging onto him. “The fire's being mean!”

Link and Sheik both chuckled at that moment and even Coro had to give a little giggle at his own reaction. Sadly, the lighthearted moment came to an abrupt end when Sheik spotted something.

“Link, duck!” he called, the blond doing so as the twang of a bowstring being released tainted the previously peaceful air and an arrow whizzed right pass the hero's head, striking the boulder next to their camp. It was then that their attackers realized the gig was up and revealed themselves, two figures in red and black with masks that looked like inverted sheikah symbols rushing towards them holding sickle type weapons. Another twang of a bowstring as Sheik dodged and grabbed for the first arrow that had been shot. It wasn't much but it was better than just his fists.

“Coro, hide.” Sheik told his little forest friend, the korok not needing to be told a second time as he wedged himself under a rock. With Coro safe and Link now on his feet, master sword in hand, Sheik was feeling a little better about their odds. 

The two fighters with sickles closed the gap quickly, one slashing out with him as Sheik's years of training kicked in and he smoothly dodged, waiting for the momentum of a failed strike to carry his opponent's weight to the side just enough for him to lunge forward with the arrow in hand and manually sink it into his foe's neck. Sheik quickly followed the strike by kicking one of his attacker's knees out to the side to lessen their mobility before going for the final blow, bringing a downward kick right to their head.

He was relieve when he looked over and saw that Link had also managed to down one of the fighters and now had his bow drawn ready to shoot down the now fleeing archer. Sadly, Link's arrow failed to hit home and the third attacker would live to see another day.

“Who were they?!” Sheik asked, looking at an exasperated Link.

“Later, lets g-go.” Link simply said as he moved to gather their supplies.

“Well, at least the food cooked.” Sheik commented as he pulled the meat from the fire. “Coro? You ok?”

“Is it safe?” Coro asked, peeking out from under the rock. Sheik nodded to him and the korok was quick to come out and run right to him, climbing up on his shoulder and clinging to the side of his head.

Once their supplies were gathered they wasted no time setting out even if it was the dead of night. That camping spot was no longer safe and they had to find a better location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coro is too stinking cute. I've really grown attached to the little guy.


	4. A little peace

They were heading someplace call the Dueling Peaks, So Link had told him. Now Sheik had no idea where that was but if it was away from that lynel, and whoever those assholes that attacked them, the Yiga Link had told him, were, then he was all for it.

Coro couldn't seem to keep still at this point, though Sheik could hardly blame the little guy. He imagined suddenly being attacked was rather jarring for a critter that was typically very peaceful. Coro had seen fit to inform them that the typical way for a korok to deal with conflict was to hide, which Coro had proven himself to be quite skilled at. Sheik had to admit he found that fact rather comforting. If Coro hid when there was danger then that would mean he wouldn't get in the way and Sheik just had to watch the small being's hiding spot, not defend Coro actively.

Link suddenly stopping and holding a hand up pulled Sheik from his reflections. The blond warrior watched for a moment before sighing, seeming satisfied that what he had seen moving was just a deer.

“S-sorry. . .some bo-bokob. . .”Link gave a heavy sigh, seemingly annoyed at the trouble that word gave him. “Creatures still c-come by here.” he explained, obviously choosing a different wording so his tongue stopped rebelling. “Just a deer.” he added, looking over to Sheik, who had the fidgety little korok held against his chest.

“Better than than the alternatives. Normally I would have no problems with a fight but, considering everything. . .” Sheik simply let that statement trail off, seeing Link nod in understanding.

The highly trained sheikah didn't wish to admit it but it seemed his time dead had negatively impacted his physical capabilities. It seemed everything in his body was reset to default, as if he had never trained it up at all. His muscles weren't the solid, compact ones of a warrior anymore, they were softer, though he was in perfect health by common standards it had taken him years to bring his body to something better than that. A finely tuned, effective weapon. Their tiff with the yiga had made him painfully aware that, physically, he was back to square one. Sheik had to be grateful that his knowledge of how to fight and his natural maneuverability were still there at least, it was something.

“You ok?” Link asked, having noticed Sheik's preoccupation with something.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking.” the white haired man shifted his hold on Coro a bit, making sure the little korok was still secure.

“You're worried tree buddy. Coro can tell.” the korok said, looking up to his new friend.

“Nah, I just have a lot to get use to is all.” Sheik tried to excuse his behavior, it bothered him that it seemed that obvious and really made him wish he had his normal garb. That face mask did wonders when it came to hiding your insecurities.

“You were alive before, shouldn't be too different.” Coro stated, having no understanding of just how much the world had changed for his companion. Sheik just shook his head, prompting Coro to climb up a bit and poke his nose.

“Hey! That's my nose, who said you could poke it?” Sheik lightly protested, though he could tell Coro was just trying to cheer him up and, honestly, he was thankful for the concern.

Coro just giggled at that, moving to sit on Sheik's shoulder as they heard Link give a small chuckle.

“Oh sure, laugh it up Mr. Fish Eye. I'm still going to get you back for that.” Sheik told Link, pointing a finger right at him. Honestly, the small bit of a distraction was welcomed. Sheik had a feeling that, if he was left to his own thoughts, he would drive himself mad.

Maddness. . .that was something the horse god had warned him of, wasn't it? Was all of his extra worry part of that? Sheik couldn't remember if he had worried this much before. To be fair, something like this would be difficult for anyone to deal with, even if it hadn't been 15,000 years. Surely his worrying and confusion with everything was only natural, right?

~~~~~

Another stable, Sheik couldn't help but note how this one also had a design on the roof similar to Malayna. It made sense, he supposed, and reminded him that he had to keep an eye out for those endura carrot things. Link came back from his conversation with one of the traveling merchants holding a bundle of clothing in his arms and, instead of saying anything, you know, like most people would, he just grabbed Sheik's arm and dragged him into the back room, closing the door behind them before pushing the bundle of clothing into the white haired man's arms.

“M-might be a li-little big. But it'll be b-better than those rags.” Link told him and Sheik ran a hand over the fabric, the cloth alone would be a great improvement over the rough, scratchy outfit he had been wearing.

“Thanks, I'll pay you back somehow.” Sheik told him, seeing Link shake his head. Of course he wouldn't expect repayment, thousands of years and that soul still hadn't changed a bit. New lifetime, same Link. Though, the fact Link was just standing there waiting for him to change was weird. “Can you. . .uh. . .” Sheik made a turning motion with his fingers.

“Oh! S-sorry.” Link said, turning away, Coro taking the hint as well and covering his eyes. “S-so, do you have any. . .umm, where do you p-plan to go?” Link asked as Sheik shed those uncomfortable clothes.

“I don't know, I mean, a merchant, Beedle, he told me Kakariko is still around. So maybe going there wouldn't be a bad idea. But I still have no idea how to explain everything. I mean, going up and saying 'Hey, yeah, I've been dead 15,000 years but I'm still one of you!' doesn't exactly sound like the best way to introduce myself. So I'm not in the biggest hurry to get there and deal with all of that. I hardly even know this world anymore.” Sheik explained as he got the new pants on. Oh did that feel so much better, those other pants made it feel like he had been shoving his junk in a cactus.

“B-beedle is pretty helpful. N-nice guy.” Link said, keeping his back turned. “Well. . .y-you could stick w-with me. Company's nice. I'm heading t-to Zora's Domain. W-want to visit a friend.”

“Zora's Domain is still around too? Wow, as much as things have changed, it seems a lot has remained as well.” Sheik said, sort of impressed. Last time he had seen anything of the zora, their domain was frozen over and they had suffered serious losses. He moved to pull on the shirt, though he hesitated just a moment, his hand running over his own left side, there should have been a tattoo there, but it was gone now due to his body pretty much being new. Which, the thought hit him, meant he was a virgin again as well. Not that it should matter, and Sheik couldn't help but be amused that his mind decided that fact was something that needed to be noted. “Alright, I'm decent.” Shiek said once the shirt was on.

Link turned to face him then, glad he had found a decent bit of clothing for Sheik. The dark gray pants and low collar white shirt may not be the best option, it was basic, but considering the exposed bit of Sheik's collarbone was red from the irritation the other clothing had caused, it was certainly an improvement. “Feel b-better?” Link asked.

“Oh hell yes. How anyone could have thought that other fabric was appropriate for skin contact is beyond me. Maybe it could work for a torture device but not for clothing.” Sheik told him, making the blond chuckle a bit as Coro moved to climb right back up Sheik, perching himself on his shoulder.

“Sheiky looks good.” Coro said, a little hand coming to push some of Sheik's wild hair out of his face.

“What's with the Sheiky stuff? It sounds weird.” Sheik said looking to Coro who just giggled and hid behind his head. Even Link had to chuckle a little at that.

“Th-they only had one room. Besides the co-common room beds. After th-that last attack. . .I don't w-want to be in th-the open.” Link told him “I h-haven't had a full night's s-sleep since the Yiga activity started back up.”

“Started back up?” Sheik asked, moving to sit on the chair in the room. “So this isn't a constant thing?”

Link shook his head “They w-were quiet for about a y-year. After I d-defeated Ganon. But th-they have been attacking a-again. Just in the last th-three months.” Link informed him. “We're s-still trying to find out w-why.”

Sheik nodded at that “Fun. . .” he commented “Well, I'll help how I can. All my training has to be worth something.” he said, leaving out that he didn't feel like he was in his prime currently.

Link nodded in response “A-after we sleep.” he said moving to the bed.

“Umm. . .there's only one bed.” Sheik pointed out the obvious.

“I d-don't bite.” Link told him, patting the other side of the bed. “I'm n-not making you sleep on th-the floor.” he added.

Sheik just shrugged, figuring it couldn't hurt as Coro was already happily bounding up to said bed and moved there himself. “Don't grope anything.” Sheik commented, mostly joking, as he laid down, hearing Link chuckle a bit as Coro snugged up between them. With how exhausted Sheik was, it really didn't take long for sleep to lay claim to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the stables, and many other places, in the game didn't have multiple rooms and the like, but let us be fair, even with how vast Breath of the Wild is, it still has some system limitations so I imagine, in reality, there's more to the stables and towns than is actually shown in the games. Seriously, there's no way the guests and stable staff are all sharing the beds you actually see in the game.
> 
> Also, Coro is such a little snot, and I love him for it.
> 
> And another note: I've changed the rating of this fic to explicit because, well, I know me. I like sex scenes, it's gonna happen and I don't skip that, I enjoy writing them, so, yeah. I so wouldn't be able to keep to the guidelines of the mature rating so I'm just changing that now.


	5. Pent up

He had jinxed himself. He had to say it before they went to sleep that night. Now, three days later and every damned morning he woke up with Link's hand in a death grip on his junk. Did Link even realize he was doing it? The blond man seemed to just be clingy in general at night. No, it was likely involuntary, or at least Sheik hoped it was. He carefully shifted, prying Link's hand off him and, again, he would find a place to take care of the after affects of his morning wood being grabbed with such force.

They were almost to a place called Hateno, where Link have told him he had a house and wanted to pick something up from said home. Sheik was fine with the trip, what he was not fine with, however, was how his dick seemed to keep getting grabbed.

He found a little area, view shielded by a bush, to take care of his little problem. But before he even got a chance to start, there was Coro's voice. “Two days in a row. . .This can't be healthy.” Sheik commented to himself, making himself decent and stepping out from behind the bush, adjusting the little mail bag styled pack he had gotten so it hid his current problem.

“What Coro?” Sheik asked, trying not to sound annoyed at the little korok who couldn't possibly know his current situation.

“When's breakfast?” Coro asked, hopping up to him and leaping up so Sheik had to catch him against his chest.

“Wake up Link and ask him.” Sheik said, it was about time Link got a bit of rude wakeup, maybe it was some kind of petty revenge but Sheik could care less right now.

With that Coro jumped back down, running over to Link and beginning to shake him “Link. Link! Breakfast time!” Coro said and, when Link rolled over, obviously not wanting to get up yet, the little korok hopped over him to the other side, pushing on Link's shoulder “Wake up sleepy head!”

“Ok. . .ok. . .” Link groggily protested, sitting up, his hair quite a mess. “I h-heard you the first time. . .” he said, shaking his head to try to wake himself up all the way.

Sheik wouldn't help but smirk slightly at the small payback he got on Link thanks to Coro not wanting to wait for breakfast.

~~~~~

So this was Hateno. Plenty of people, obviously a center of commerce with shops lining it's roads. And a house with a proper bath, that he was really looking forward to. The privacy said bath would provide would be nice as well. He fully intended to sleep on the sofa tonight to avoid the reoccurring problem he faced due to Link's grabby hands at night.

Link unlocked the door for them and, when they stepped in, Sheik had to chuckle. “Never figured you would display weapons. Thought you would be too busy using them.” he said, looking at the bows, swords and shields hung on the walls.

“These are sp-special.” Link said “They belonged to th-the champions. . .them.” Link pointed to a photo hung on the wall with a large goron hugging an entire group. Link and, obviously, Zelda at the middle.

He had imagined this Zelda looking similar to the other he known, but this one had something else, beyond just her slightly rounder face, there was something in her eyes that wasn't in the Zelda he knew. Sheik found himself staring at that photo for a while, as if he was trying to identify something in it, but he didn't know quite what.

“I. . .d-don't remember them much. I keep t-trying to.” Link finally broke Sheik's focus on the image.

“I can't imagine what that's like for you.” Sheik said, looking over to him.

“I b-bet it's like you. You re-remember everything but n-no one else does.” Link said, getting a small nod from Sheik. That was one thing they shared, and sort of bonded over. Their other life, before waking up, was so different from now and, while Sheik could remember everything, he may as well remember nothing. It was the opposite problem Link had, but it was just as difficult to deal with in it's own right.

It was then a crash got both of their attention, the two spinning around to see Coro with a shield on top of him like some metal turtle shell. “I just wanted to look!” Coro said, defending his action of pulling down a round, brightly decorated shield. Sheik and Link both couldn't help laughing at Coro's antics as the little korok lifted the shield on it's edge and looked it over. “What's so funny?” Coro protested, which only served to increase their amusement.

~~~~~

The day seemed to go by too fast, well, almost. Link had shown him around Hateno and introduced him to a rather peppy sheikah scientist. There was no way that girl had ever been an adult. Purah had looked over him like he was a sample on a petri dish just about. Even going so far as to take a sample of his blood. Sheik had no idea what good that would do but if it could provide any answers at all he was willing to let her do it.

With so much seen to in the day, Sheik was quite glad for the peace while he sank into the warm waters of Link's tub, no doubt warmed by a tank left in the sun outside. He couldn't help but relax into that wet embrace, not having realized how sore he was from the last several days. It was odd, he typically didn't get sore so easily. Just another reminder that this reformed body wasn't in the same shape he use to be in. He would have to remedy that as soon as he was able.

Sadly, the warm water made him aware of another soreness, one a bit farther south. Sheik groaned at the realization. “Right. . .” he said under his breath. He hesitated a moment, mostly looking to make sure he had indeed closed the door, before leaning up a bit to take a look at his groin. His scrotum had a slight blueish tinge to it. Literally, blue balls. An explorative touch with his left hand revealed that they were quite sensitive.

“Seriously? It's been hours. . .” Sheik commented to himself. Certainly his arousal levels should have gone down by now? This wasn't normal, something was certainly different. He'd had blue balls last for maybe an hour when he didn't get release before, but a full day? This was more than a small bit worrying to him. However, he realized that, if it had lasted this long, how much worse was it going to get if he didn't do something about it?

Another glance to the door, still closed, that hadn't changed. OK, he could make this quick, just to get his body to shut up and stop hurting. He certainly wasn't going to be sleeping next to Mr. Grabby Hands again.

Sheik relaxed back as his hand moved to grasp his neglected member, did touching himself always feel that good? It didn't matter right now, he just had to get some form of release. He began to stroke himself, the flesh in his hand hardening too quickly for his liking. No, becoming aroused that quickly certainly wasn't normal for him. He would have to address that later, maybe even see a doctor, but what kind of doctor do you see for this?

He tried to push the worry from his mind, it would only stall the process. He had to think of something to help make this easier, but what? The vision of those blue eyes and perfect blond hair came into his mind. No, no, not Link, the last thing he needed was to end up erect every time he saw him because of what his mind may decide to do to him. Sheik settled his mind on one of the hylian girls he use to train with, slender, tight body. Small, adorable breasts that he remembered tasted so nice during their little sessions. How her soft brown eyes looked up at him while her lips stretched around his shaft, his hands grabbing that dirty blonde hair as he pulled that mouth of hers onto his cock. . .yes, that memory, that would help greatly.

His hand had begun to move of it's own accord, pumping at that erect shaft. His thumb teasing at the tip, that always felt so good, it was a shame he had nothing to slip into that tiny slit. Maybe next time, that always felt so good to him. His grip tightened around his erection, moving faster, his other hand moving to tightly grasp his own balls, massaging them as he let his eyes close, a small moan coming from his lips. It wasn't as good as being used or using someone else's body, but it would give some release and that was what he desperately needed right now.

Goddess did he need it. Especially if he was going to keep hanging around that blue eyed temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, was only a matter of time. Anyone wanna take a guess as to what one of the mental changes that came with Sheik's resurrection is?
> 
> Also, yes, as you can tell, Sheik got some kink to him. What can I say? Vanilla is boring to me.


	6. Alternative Prize

It had been three days now that he had stayed in Link's Hateno home. According to Link he needed to wait for the local shop to finish something. Sheik suspected the blue eyed hylian just needed some time to recoop from his outing. Not that Sheik would blame him, he remembered well how tiring travel could be.

Besides, Sheik was certainly not complaining about the private bathroom with sun warmed water every night.

The peace was welcome, but Sheik couldn't help that he felt something was wrong. According to Purah his blood looked normal under magnification, which had been a small relief. But something in his mind didn't feel right. It was this nagging feeling like he needed something but he didn't completely understand what.

A maddening desire without a name.

His needed distraction from his thoughts came in the form of Link inviting him to help gather some ingredients for cooking. Though who would cook with a cricket when there were plenty of better options around was beyond Sheik, Link assured him they had a use.

The two had a system going. Link cuts down the grass, Sheik chases whatever comes out of it. As the next patch of grass fell Sheik saw what he was looking for and rushed for it, snagging the little protesting cricket and putting it in the bottle they had. Then another, and another. It was with the next batch of grass that something pink and glowing came out instead of the cricket and Sheik went for it without thinking.

Once the little glowing creature was in his hand he realized what he had caught. A small fairy was sitting in his hands yelling at him with her tiny little voice. He didn't have to understand her language to have an idea of what she was saying.

“Umm, sorry. . .I just kind of grabbed.” Sheik told her as she flew up and smacked him in the nose. It didn't hurt but the message was quite clear.

“They d-don't like being grabbed.” Link informed Sheik as he moved to offer his hand for the fairy to land on, which she did with a small huff.

“Thanks but I kinda figured that out already.” Sheik responded. Though that made him tilt his head a bit “But, don't you have a bunch of fairies in that padded box of yours?”

“He asks!” came the tiny voice from Link's hand “He finds us and he asks! He doesn't grab! Learn to keep your hands to yourself!” she scolded as Link took a small box from his pack and opened it, three other fairies were resting on the plush lining, currently eating from a couple berries Link had placed in there.

“S-sorry for that. But, will you l-lend your aid? I und-understand if you say no.” Link told her as she flew over to the box.

“I won't blame you for this barbarian's actions, but do teach him some manners.” the fairy said as she fluttered into the box.

“W-will do.” Link told her as he closed and secured the lid, placing the box back into his pack and looking to Sheik who looked rather disgruntled.

“Who's she calling a barbarian? I thought she was a bug.” Sheik grumbled, giving a sigh. “Just glad I didn't hurt her.”

It was then a small, heart leaf faced korok came bounding up, his arms full of crickets. “Look how many I got!” Coro said, holding them out as a couple escaped and flew away.

“Wow, did you find a nest?” Sheik asked the forest child as he moved to kneel with an empty bottle, opening it for Coro to dump his catch into.

“Nu-uh.” Coro said shaking his head as he made sure every cricket got into the bottle. “They were in a bush, over there!” he said pointing “And that one over there, and one there, oh, and that big one there!” he continued as he pointed to each bush he had searched.

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he moved and scooped Coro up “You're a g-good cricket catcher.” he told Coro, making the little korok puff out his chest.

Sheik simply shook his head “Don't let your ego get too big korok.” he told him, taking him from Link's arms and holding him as one would a child. It was odd, as strange and bratty as Coro could be, he actually found his very presence comforting.

Coro, however, had seemed to have enough for the evening as his yawn and stretch indicated. “Coro tired. Is it nap time?” he asked, nuzzling up to Sheik's chest.

“S-sure. We have plenty of crickets thanks to you.” Link said as he began for the house, Sheik following with Coro looking like he was already well on his way to that nap.

~~~~~

Once they returned, and cooked all those stamina elixirs, Sheik had decided to climb onto the roof of the house to watch the sky for a while as Link made a run into the village to pick up whatever it was he had been waiting for.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Smoke. . .he certainly smelled smoke and the cooking pot fire had been put out some time ago. The slender sheikah was quick to move in an attempt to find the source and, to his horror, he found the back of Link's home had been set ablaze. Flames were licking up the back of the wall following some sory of pungent oil that had not been there before. Without a nearby water source, Sheik had one option; get Coro out before even trying to deal with these flames.

He ran for the front of the house, diving to the ground, his training still in place as he rolled to avoid injury and twisted to run into the home as quickly as he could. What he saw told him enough, there was a shattered bottle on the floor where a pool of that oil was burning below the loft where the window had been broken, this was no accident.

Sheik rushed up the stairs where an unaware, sleeping Coro was still snuggled into bed and quickly grabbed the small korok who woke with a start, then panicked as he saw the growing flames around them.

“I've got you Coro, just hold on.” Sheik told him as he jumped to the lower floor and made to rush for the door, only to find it blocked by a tall, bulky man in black and red, that accursed Yiga mask hiding his face.

“Not the prize I wanted to catch, but maybe you can still be of use.” the Yiga told him, sounding amused at the situation.

“Coro, I'm going to throw you through the window, just run.” Sheik told the clinging korok.

“No, Coro don't want to leave you.” Coro protested, holding on tighter to Sheik's shirt.

“Coro, I'll find you after, just trust me. Run!” Sheik told him before pulling Coro from his shirt and sending him flying out the window that had been broken earlier with enough force to hopefully clear the flames outside.

“How honorable of you.” The Yiga said with a smirk in his voice as the flames began to claim the structure Sheik was trapped in. “Save the little forest creature and offer yourself to the wolves.” he taunted, seeing Sheik look to the stairs that led to that same window, the flames already taking over each step. “You won't make it out that way.”

“I don't have to!” Sheik told him as he moved to grab one of the weapons Link kept displayed on the wall, the scimitar, and rushed to remove the Yiga from his path by force. It was only when he got to the door that he realized, that Yiga was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly Coro, Fly!
> 
> Anyways! A small bit of info on why I wrote the fairy as I did. I don't imagine the fairies being mindless beasts Link can just snag up and use against their will. Though the game mechanics have you just yoink them from their environments, I kinda see that as the best way for it to work game wise due to the flow and style of gameplay. Without that factor I could totally see Link asking the little fairies for help. I mean, would YOU help some dude who just grabs you and stuffs you in a bottle/bag/box/pocket against your will? Also, for some reason I see the small fairies as little primadonnas. . .I dun know why.


	7. Sickening self discovery

He hardly remembered the fight. All he could recall was some sort of dart hitting his neck shortly after he saw the other Yiga and then, it all went black. Right now he was cold. He was pretty sure he was naked as well. He wasn't surprised at that, it was a common tactic to break someone's spirit, literally stripping them of their dignity. He tried to bring his hands up to move the hair from his face only to be met with the resistance of cold metal and the rattle of short chains.

Great, so they had chained him down as well. That was going to make things a bit trickier.

Sheik couldn't help but jump slightly at the cold liquid that dripping onto his stomach from the stone ceiling above. He was likely underground he gathered as he tried to look around as much has his restrained position would allow him, straining against the hard, rough surface he was chained onto. His low light vision could make out shackled adorning the wall, some blood stains both fresh and aged and a number of tools of torture hanging from the walls.

He had to get out of here if he wanted to continue living this new life.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hall outside this cell, a voice, that man who had blocked his path back in Hateno, was among them. Sheik was dreading the sound that came next, the door to his cell opening, a blinding light being let in as the Yiga man came in with a young woman, both of them without their masks. 

“Well, good morning little Sheikah.” the man said, stalking over to him, a hand tracing up from Sheik's ankle all the way up his leg, those horrid fingers following the curves of Sheik's pelvis only for the hand to finally stop at his abdomen. “A bit tense I see.”

“Fuck you!” Sheik growled at him, trying to lunge at him against the restraints. His attempt only earned him a giggle from the young woman who had joined his captor.

“I think he has it backward Yeen.” the woman said, moving to Sheik's head and wrapping her fingers into his hair.

“Oh, he'll learn, give him some time. After all, when the hero sees his little friend next we want him to ache at just how broken he's become.” Yeen said, leaning down so his face was near Sheik's, with the woman holding the sheikah's head down, stopping him from attempting to headbutt the larger man, Yeen took the opportunity to lick from his captive's chin to his ear with a small hum “Just a little smokey.” he said with a laugh.

“So that's all this is about? Your petty revenge?” Sheik said, spitting right in Yeen's face only to have a swift hand across his face for his actions.

“Oh, you hear that? He thinks we're petty. On no, petty would be just burning his house down and raping everyone he loves. We have much bigger plans. This is just a little fun for us.” the woman said, pulling Sheik's hair tighter as she slammed his head into the stone table he was tied to.

“Much bigger plans.” the Yiga man said as he stood upright again. “Speaking of bigger, I think something's well on it's way there.” Yeen added, looking to Sheik's groin with a grin “I dare say he likes this. A little pain, being helpless. . .” with that Yeen moved to suck on two fingers before pressing them between Sheik's legs and around to his rear opening.

Sheik tried to struggle against it, tried to force his legs closed but the way he was bound made that an impossible task. It was then he felt those two rough fingers plunge into him and he bit back a moan.

A moan? Why? He should be completely livid, full of nothing but anger at this assault on his body, but as those fingers moved deeper inside him it was like something finally clicked into place. He liked it, and he hated himself for it. Sheik found himself fighting the urge to open his legs more, wanting to feel more than just those fingers inside of him. Thankfully, he managed to stop himself from offering himself like that to a captor of all people.

“Oh, look at that face, he's loving it. Yeen, maybe you should just keep this one, he looks like he would make a good little pleasure slave.” the woman said, grinning to her partner.

“I think you're right Kairi. I've never seen such a willing little slut. He's already dripping.” Yeen said looking to Sheik's full erection, precum oozing from it's tip. “I bet if I. . .” with that Yeen moved to press in another finger with a hard thrust, spreading his fingers inside the bound sheikah and, much to his pleasure, Sheik could no longer hold back the wimper that had been threatening to sound.

Both the Yiga laughed at their pathetic captive as Yeen pulled his fingers free of Sheik's body. Just as Sheik was mentally cursing himself for how his body was reacting, a harsh pain erupted from his groin as Yeen punched his testicles.

He moaned but not fully from pain. What was wrong with him? How could he enjoy this? Another hit to his balls, this time downward and against the stone table he was on as Yeen and Kairi laughed at the moan that followed, a mix of pain and pleasure.

“He looks like he's about to cum.” Kairi commented before holding up a hand. “I've got an idea.” she said, finally letting go of Sheik's hair and moving to the foot of the table “Yeen, help me up babe!” she said moving to climb said table, Yeen offering a hand to keep her stable.

“Don't slip.” Yeen told her as she walked over to Sheik's groin with Yeen's hand on her hip just in case. “You are so sexy when you get like this, do you know that?” Yeen told her with a sly grin.

“Oh, and I'm not normally?” She teased as she stomped her foot right on Sheik's scrotum, making the sheikah's back arch as a howling moan came from him. The woman giggled at that as she moved to pin Sheik's erect cock down and stand on the tip, watching their captive squirm and pant as he tried to fight his own body's reactions.

“So cute, you can tell he's just hating himself right now.” Kairi said as she twisted back and forth a bit, her foot grinding the tip of Sheik's member into the table and making him cry out.

“Now, now, not too much at once love. Don't damage something that you might want to use later.” Yeen told her as she moved to face him and hop off the table, Yeen's hands catching her waist and bringing her against him “We'll work him up to it, but we may want to consider a gag, he has a big mouth.”

“Oh, could use one of those ring ones, so he can't talk but you can still fuck his throat.” Kairi suggested to him as she moved to kiss at Yeen's neck.

“Ah yes, I think we still have a couple of those.” Yeen said looking over as Sheik regained some of his mind and began trying to twist free of the restraining chains to no avail. “How cute, he still thinks he can slip those shackles.”

“You go get dinner ready, I'll show him what happens when he misbehaves.” Kairi said, moving to catch Yeen's lips in a fierce kiss even though she had to tip toe to do it. She then turned Yeen again and gave him a push towards the door, a light smack on his ass on the way out “I won't be too long dear, promise.”

Sheik didn't know who to be more worried about after that exchange he had just witnessed. Yeen, or the slender, petite Kairi. When she turned to him with the sweetest smile after Yeen had departed, Sheik suddenly found his answer. The small Yiga woman moved to the wall, one hand on her hip as the other brought a finger to her lips.

“Hmmm, what would a slut like you not enjoy that won't damage you?” Kairi mused as she inspected each item on the wall.

“You're fucking sick.” Sheik shouted at her, getting her to spin around and look right at him.

“Oh, WE'RE sick huh? Says the little bitch who almost came from having his nuts punched and absolutely loved being finger raped.” Kairi told him “What's your name anyways?” she asked pulling a cruel looking curved metal tube attached to a belt from the wall, Sheik could see spikes inside the tube.

“You're not worth my name.” Sheik spat out, turning his head from her.

“On, I'm not worried, we'll find something to call you.” Kairi told him, walking over with that smile still on her face “Now this should help with that little growing problem of yours.” she told him holding up the torture device like belt.

It was then Sheik realized what it was. It was a chastity belt but one meant to hurt the wearer if they dared to get excited. Considering how easily excited his body now got for some reason, that thing was going to be hell with how his new body behaved and he involuntarily swallowed at the thought.

“Judging by the look on your face I would say I picked the perfect toy.” Kairi told him as she moved to get it onto him, his still partly hard dick getting shoved into the spiked, curved tube bringing instant pain as he felt something warm dripping down his length, the slight smell of copper finding itself in the air. She had just forced it onto him not caring for the damage the spikes may do.

Of course she didn't care, she was the sickest being he had yet to encounter and that cheery demeanor and horrid sweet smile made her all the worse. One she had secured and locked the damned thing she moved to drag her nails up his chest, one stopping to twist one of Sheik's small nipples.

“Now, you be a good bitch and sit tight. Someone will be along to feed you later, and if you're good, maybe I'll even let you cum once in a while.” Kairi told him before kissing his forehead. “Now, I need to get to dinner. Have fun with that new toy.” she told him as she damned near skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Sheik to his thoughts.

He didn't even know what to think at this rate. He shouldn't have enjoyed any of that. He should have been cursing them out the whole time, fighting against every touch. He should have been howling in pure pain at the abuse his sack was just subjected to, but he hadn't. Some part of him was malfunctioning. Sure, he enjoyed a few kinky things before but nothing, NOTHING like that. He hated himself for it. What kind of messed up creature had he become that would enjoy everything that just happened.

Even has he tried to mentally talk some sense into himself, just the thought of going through what he just felt again made his body stir. He length beginning to harden again at the very idea only to feel those spikes biting into that overly sensitive flesh and it made him arch and moan in pleasure.

Maybe she was right, maybe he was just as sick as them. Maybe he was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Sheik. I adore the boy but, it was so fun to write this. I am one twisted birdie.
> 
> That's right, our favorite little Sheikah has gained some major masochistic and submissive tendencies. That's not the full extent of the side effects from his revival, but it's the one I'm likely going to have the most fun with.
> 
> I also want to say, no I do not think subbies and masochists are in any way broken. Sheik just feels this way because his brain is trying to make sense of everything. He's sort of in shock when it comes to how his body is reacting to something that he, by all accounts, should hate considering he has given no consent. Sheik had found himself with a very extreme case of submission and masochism that is not typical even by kink standards.
> 
> That said, this is just the warm up! I quite enjoy writing the sex scenes so Sheik is really gonna be in for it during this fic.
> 
> Also, I thought Yeen was bad, as I've used him in RP before. . .then I started writing his wife. Well, I guess it takes a . . . special kind of gal to be with someone like Yeen.


	8. Public use

How long had he been there, alone with his thoughts, the water dripping down from above at random intervals, ice cold on his skin. He had no idea if it was day or night. Some time earlier someone had come in the feed him, even if it was by force and mostly some liquefied mush. Oh how he wished he knew how long he had been tied to that table. His hands were numb, his body was aching, and he could no longer feel his toes.

It was then her heard footsteps coming towards the door. Only one set this time but they sounded heavy. When the door opened and light flooded in he saw Yeen's form enter once his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Well now, there's my new toy.” Yeen said with a smirk, moving over to him to run a hand up his body “Kairi told me she found a good toy for you, I must say, I've always loved that woman's taste.”

“A perfect fucked up wife for a fucked up prick.” Sheik shot back, trying to squirm away from Yeen's hand.

The larger man just laughed “Oh, you'll be squirming plenty later. But first, we have a little surprise for you.” Yeen told him as he undid the lock holding Sheik's chains to the table, leaving his hands and legs still tightly bound so he couldn't fight back. “I hope you like it, I know we will.” he told Sheik as he lifted the struggling man and threw him over his shoulder.

“Yeah well hope you like this you bastard.” Sheik said doing the only think to fight back he really could do and pissing on Yeen as he was held. Sheik quickly found himself thrown to the ground, his back slamming harshly against the wall. It hurt, but damn was it worth it. Sheik allowed himself this laugh as the Yiga swore in their native tongue which Sheik could only understand some of, but the general message was that he was going to pay for that.

“Oh, you think it's funny?” Yeen said moving to grab Sheik's hair and slam his face into the ground before stepping on the chain that bound Sheik's hands to hold him there. “See how funny you think this is.” he added as he undid his pants and pulled out his own penis, aiming right for Sheik's head before emptying his bladder on his captive. “Yeah, not so funny now, is it?” Yeen told him, taking his foot off the chain and using it to kick Sheik back against the wall as Sheik held his eyes closed, trying to keep the piss out of his mouth.

“Right, so I guess we're doing this the easy way.” the Yiga said as he put his junk back in his pants and moved to aim a solid hit to the side of Sheik's head. Then all went black again.

~~~~~

When Sheik woke up he was still restrained, however, he was in an upright position. His hands chained above his head, anchored to a square frame. His ankles too bound but at the bottom corners of the same frame. He had been gagged while he was out apparently, a hallow ring like what Yeen and Kairi had spoken of before holding his teeth apart but making it impossible to properly speak. It took him a moment to make sense of the rest of the world around him but when he did, he wished he hadn't.

He was in the middle of a large room where many Yiga, some with their masks, some without, were gathered, gawking at his nude, bound body. The chastity belt was gone now but Sheik was more afraid of that fact than he would have been if it had remained. 

“Oh, he's awake, finally.” it was Kairi's voice. She gave a small sniff then “And he smells so nice. Yeen dear, did you wash our prize for us?”

“He didn't leave me much of an option.” Yeen replied, walking over to his lover and wrapping his arms around her from behind “I wouldn't have wanted his stench to offend that precious little nose of yours.” he told her, tapping her nose with a finger and making Kairi giggle.

“Oh, how thoughtful, as always.” Kairi said before looking over their toy and then the gathered crowd. “How fun with him everyone, consider this an incentive. Just think, if one of you does a good enough job, we may have that Hyrulian hero here one day, or that cute little princess of his. But for now, his Sheikah friend will just have to do.”

“Don't break him too badly, we're keeping him after this.” Yeen warned them as he and Kairi moved to sit nearby and watch.

Sheik could do nothing as he saw some of the Yiga move towards him. He pulled against his bindings to no avail, he could feel the metal cutting into his wrists for his efforts. It was then that a sharp, searing pain lashed across his back and he screamed out, trying to look behind him he saw only the tail of a bullwhip as it whipped at him again, a smarting pain right across his left ass cheek.

He closed his eyes, trying to steel himself for the next strike when a voice called from the crowd.

“Check it out, the little freak is getting hard!” the voice taunted, some of the gathered Yiga laughing at him as others made a sound of interest. It wasn't long before another whip lash rocked his body and he cried out once again but even to his ears the cry sounded less pained than before.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

As he tried to ready himself for another, it never came, instead he felt a hand tightly grip his groin, making his head shoot up. His eyes met a middle aged woman with a wicked grin on her face. “Not a bad package for a little guy like you. Shame you have a good chance of losing it.” she told him, giving his nuts a good squeeze, his erection escaping her hand which just made her laugh.

“Come on, let me have a turn.” a younger Yiga man said as a few yiga moved to shorten the square frame, forcing Sheik to his knees as he found himself face to head with the younger Yiga's cock. He tried to pull his head back only to have his hair grabbed and his mouth forced over the hard shaft. Oh how hard he would bite down were it not for this cruel gag.

Sheik tried to block the cock from entering his mouth but using his tongue but it was no use, not only did his attempt only serve to further pleasure his rapist but the erect member forced right pass his tongue anyways. He felt the head of the Yiga's dick slip into the back of his throat before it was thrust in and out slowly, making sure Sheik got to taste the precum that had begun to seep.

Just when he thought the Yiga was going to stop the cock was pressed back in, harder, deeper, blocking Sheik's airway as his head was firmly held in place. It was long, so long, his body began panicking against it, needing air, and just when it was too much and Sheik felt his vision dimming, the shaft was drawn back just enough for him to get the smallest breath before being forced back in again.

Luckily for Sheik the Yiga did not repeat the suffocating action, at least not holding him like that, and instead gave out a needy moan as he slammed his dick into that held open mouth again and again. The man beginning to pant, throwing his head back from the pleasure of fucking the helpless Sheikah's throat, his nuts smacking into Sheik's chin with each thrust making a sound that all nearby could hear. 

“Oh, I can tell you've never done this. . .such a fucking tight throat.” The Yiga said as he sped up. Then, suddenly, the cock was pulled out and, just when Sheik thought it was over, hot cum exploded into his face, dripping down his chin and chest. The Yiga stepped back with half lidded eyes as he exhaled heavily “Oh, he's good, you guys have to give him a try.”

Sheik shook his head, trying to fling some of the white, sticky fluid off of his face. His hair was quickly grabbed again, another man deciding to take the first once's suggestion. However, that wasn't the only erection Sheik was going to have to deal with. He felt the hands of another Yiga grasp his hips from behind and, without warning or any preparation, Sheik felt the head of a hard dick force itself right into his ass and begin slamming into him.

Sheik called out but his voice turned it into a yell of ecstasy before the man in front of him quickly silenced him by shoving his cock down Sheik's throat. Both men were vicious, slamming against his body from both ends, the one at his ass bringing a hand back and smacking the same butt cheek the whip had marked, sending a wave of pleasure through the bound Sheikah. Then be felt teeth on his should biting hard, blood trickling from the fresh wound down his chest to mix with the cum from before.

Sheik couldn't take any more, his body betraying him as his eyes closed and he felt his scrotum tighten, his own orgasm taking hold as his own seed shot onto the feet of the man skullfucking him. He felt his face slapped for it, the cock still down his throat, but he didn't care.

He was disgusted with himself, certainly. All of this was degrading. He was being used by a crowd of Yiga members, a prisoner, a fuck toy, but it just felt so damned good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sheik, finding out all kinds of stuff about yourself, aren't you?
> 
> I almost don't want to save him yet, but I can't completely break the boy this early, right?
> 
> A little more fun and then Sheik's gonna get some TLC, he needs it after this. . .and after what happens in the next chapter I have written.


	9. Candle Lit Dinner

Apparently Yeen had learned that, if he was going to move Sheik anywhere, he should knock him out first. That's the conclusion Sheik came to as he awake once more, now in a different room. He came to finding himself face down, his lower body restrained with his legs open on a thick wood table while his upper body was bend over the edge, his wrists chained to the bottom part of the table's legs. He could feel another of those chastity devices was on him, this one crueler. Not only was the spiked penis pipe tighter, allowing for much less leeway, but it had an added feature. A long, solid rod that anchored into his urethra. Not only would this one punish his cock if he dared to get hard, but that solid sounding rod would physically hold it in place. The belt of this one was solid chain fastened tight around his waits and, though he could not see it, he could feel a barbed chain anchoring it around his scrotum.

Again his body betrayed him as he began to grow excited due to his current situation, feeling the rod add tension to his beginning erection, the spike biting into that flesh, still sore from the first spiked tube. He couldn't help the moan nor the squirming that followed. At least he was no longer gagged.

His rear was suddenly hit with with a bamboo rod, making him cry out as another cane stroke followed. Oh how he had hoped he was alone, but apparently that was not the case.

“I need you to be quiet my little slut.” came Kairi's too sweet voice as she sat on the table he had been bound to. “Dinners almost ready, there's just one finishing touch I need to add.” she told him, her hand caressing the now welted cheek.

“Some fucking sanity?” Sheik shot back. He knew he would be punished but, at this point, he was beginning to crave that punishment. A pathetic little pain slut, that was what he had become apparently. The sooner he dealt with that fact, the sooner he could focus on the bigger problem, like how the hell he was going to escape.

“Don't be daft.” Kairi told him as she moved to slam that whipping cane across both ass cheeks this time, smiling at the yowl that she brought forth from Sheik. “As much as I love hearing that beautiful voice of yours, that'll have to wait. If you're good, maybe I'll let you have some more fun later.” she told him, putting down the cane and grabbing something else. Sheik couldn't see what but, soon, he felt something with a good bit of girth shoved into his upwards pointing ass.

He clenched around the invading object with a moan. It was then he heard a match being struck and brought to the object sticking out of him. A candle. She was using him as a living fucking candle holder. After a moment a searing pain was felt on his ass as she just dropped the lit match on his bare skin and let it burn out, causing Sheik to actually yell out, but even with the immense pain, his cock harden more, straining against the chastity device. He felt warm liquid dripping down his abs, managing to look as he saw a mixture of blood and pre-ejectulate slowly dripping free of the torturous tube.

“Much better, oh you make such a good candle holder.” Kairi told him as she smacked his other butt cheek. “Now, don't you let that candle slip out, if it does, well, you don't really need to keep you dick, now do you?” she warned, pushing the thick, tapered candle farther into him. “Now, I'm going to serve dinner, wait right there.” the twisted woman told him as she moved to the kitchen.

~~~~~

They were eating dinner on the table he was bound to. The candle providing a steady, trickling stream of wax that was dripping right down the crack of his ass and onto his nuts. The feeling was maddening and his bound, spiked erection was throbbing. The blood drips had become less though his stomach was slick with precum from this prolonged state. He shifted a bit at the sensation only to feel a fork stab into his nuts, forcing a moan to escape.

“Didn't I tell you to stay still and quite? Candle holders don't fucking talk or squirm.” Yeen ordered him before Kairi laughed.

“We still need something to call him love. Oh, and we should collar him, it'll make it easier to latch him where we want him.” the woman said before the sound of her knife against the plate could be heard.

“How bout bitch, it's what he is.” Yeen suggested.

“Noooo, we don't want him thinking we're calling him every time we call someone else a bitch.” Kairi pointed out.

“I'll show you bitch once. . .” Sheik couldn't even finish his statement before another stab came, this time right in his left butt cheek, making the smaller man release a long, heavy moan.

“What did I say?” Yeen scolded before giving an annoyed sigh.

“He is getting a little better though. And if he doesn't keep improving we just neuter him. Maybe take his dick off inch by inch until he learns? I mean, that's 8 times we could do that, maybe 9. I really should measure.” Kairi said before lifting the candle out of Sheik's ass. “I think it's time for another one.” she said before putting out the candle by turning it upside down, dumping hot wax of Sheik's buttocks and pushing the flame out on his nuts.

The pain washed over him, the sheikah feeling that tingling flash overcome his body at his balls were again assaulted. He couldn't help it as said balls contracted in orgasm, his own seed partly blocked by the sounding rod inside him. However what did escape squirted out violently, splattering his body and face. Without thinking he licked his own cum from his lips and, when the bitter flavor hit his tongue, he found he wanted more of it.

The afterglow did not last however as Yeen, who's lower legs had gotten sprayed as well, stood from his seat. The cane that had been set aside was retrieved and the loud snap of the bamboo making contact with Sheik's flesh echoed through the room.

Sheik moaned deeply, his back trying to arch in his bound position as the sharp pain in the backs of his thighs flooded his senses. Another strike landed soon after, right across the lower part of his hindquarters and he bite his lower lips, eyes half lidded. The assault continued across his legs and buttocks until the distinct sound of the cane snapping in two was heard.

By the end Sheik was a panting mess, his body shivering as sweat dripped down his slender form. He was so close, that pain, his mind in a haze and only wanting it to finish. He could feel the blood dripping from the cane marks, that copper scent flooding his nose.

Soon after Yeen selected another candle, thicker than the last, and mercilessly shoved it into that wax caked hole, pressing it deep. “Now hold that candle and stop fucking moving.” he ordered, almost yelled, as Sheik heard the strike of another match when Kairi lit the new candle.

Both Yiga seemed unaware of the orgasm that had occurred during Sheik's punishment, a larger puddle on the floor than before.

With that Yeen moved to sit once more “Now, where were we my dear?”

~~~~~

By the end of their dinner, Sheik had ended up with a ball gag in his mouth after one too many comments. The second candle was still burning, this wax hotter than the other and had coated the center of Sheik's back, dripping into his hair. The couple from hell was currently in the bath, leaving him alone with his thoughts, still coated in his own cum and a candle sticking out his ass that could burn into him at any moment. He could already feel the heat of the flame growing closer and the hard, dried wax anchoring the thing in his ass had stopped him from trying to push it out. Not that things could go well if he did.

He readied himself for severe pain, though knowing how his body had become he would likely orgasm while being burned from the inside at this point. As he was trying to figure things out, he heard something near the room's only window, straining his neck to look as hands grasped the bottom edge and a familiar blond head followed.

It was Link! Sheik actually smiled around the gag. It was then reality hit him. His friend, and the hero of Hyrule, was seeing him like this. Bound bent over a table with a lit candle in his ass, whip marks all over and covered in cum. Sheik looked away, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. How could Link ever see him as an equal after this? He would look at him and see the broken, cum covered bitch.

“Sheik. . .” Link's voice was quiet as he rushed over, first pulling the dangerously low candle out of Sheik's body and putting it out before moving to pull the gag from his friend. “I'm s-soory. I. . .I got here. . .”

“I know, I know, the desert takes a while to cross. They put the keys on that dresser over there.” Sheik told him, not looking to Link until he was sure he had fought back those tears.

Link rushed to retrieve the keys, first freeing Sheik's arms then his legs so the sheikah could catch himself. Once free Link grabbed hold of him tightly.

“P-purah altered my s-slate. I can take us both. C-close your eyes.” Link told Sheik, hugging him close as the white haired man nodded and tapping something on his slate. Sheik felt every part of him tingling as blue light flooded his vision even with his eyes closed. Through his embarrassment he also felt unbelievable relief. But with that relief came fear of what he had learned about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessing a bit here for the sake of flow. It was never seen if the slate can actually transport two people or not. So I'm going with it normally can't, but in dire situations, with a bit of altering, it can do so but is then useless for a time due to the drain transporting the extra mass causes.


	10. Breaking point

When the light had faded, Sheik and Link were on the cold platform of the Ne'ez Yohma shrine at the heart of Zora's Domain. Link looked over Sheik then, taking in what was before him.

“I know, I look like shit.” Sheik commented, seeing Link's face.

“I-I'll get a robe. A-and get you to the healers.” Link told him as he stood to leave, but Sheik's quick hand caught his wrist, stopping him.

“I. . .” Sheik began before taking a deep breath and quickly exhaling, his gaze falling “I don't want anyone to see me like this.” he knew that, if we went to some healers there would be a lot of eyes on him, his dignity had already taken enough of a hit and he didn't want to shatter what was left.

Link nodded in understanding, holding up a finger “One person alright?” Link asked and Sheik, knowing that was the best option, gave a small nod. “G-get behind the shrine. I'll be right back.” and with that, Link ran off in a hurry as the naked sheikah hid himself as instructed.

It wasn't long before Link ran back with a robe to cover Sheik and ushered him off into the domain. Soon enough he was sat in a small lab, after a good bath, with a rather well kept goron, longer hair pulled back into a loose, low pony tail, all his outcroppings smoothed and shined, Sheik could swear this goron must use moisturizer by looking at his skin. The goron was even sporting some nice, but professional looking, jewelry. Link had introduced him as Moguha, or Moggy for short.

“Um, pardon me but. . .why's a goron got a lab here?” Sheik finally had to ask.

“Well, my equipment and many of the substances I work with can't survive the heat in Goron City. Or, well, really anywhere around Death Mountain. Plus my wife is here.” the goron said moving to look over the marks on Sheik's back, legs and rear, which made the Sheikah shift rather uncomfortably.

“Relax. I know this is probably really, really embarrassing for you, but you're not the first person who's had the Yiga do something like this while they had them captured.” Moggy assured him “Nothing looks too deep. All I can say is to watch it and let me know if they start to get inflamed.” he said moving to check over Sheik's wrists, even with his very large hands he was gentle when pressing around the wrist to see if there was any damage.

“You're married to a zora woman?” Sheik asked, trying to keep up conversation to keep his mind off, well, everything else.

“Huh? Oh, no, Zhani is a rito. Zora's Domain just works well for both of us. She's a merchant and it's easy to get a number of goods around here to sell in other areas.” Moggy explained, releasing Sheik's wrist and checking over his ankles as well. Once finished, he stood back up properly “Good news is that, besides some tissue damage, the joints seem fine. Just watch for any additional pain since that could indicate a problem.”

Sheik nodded at that “Alright, thanks.” he said looking around and pulling the robe back over himself for the time being “Just what kind of work do you do here?” he asked Moggy as the goron pulled up a stool to take a seat.

“Mostly chemistry, biology, which is why I can also function as a doctor for other races, as well as some minor engineering. Sadly, with huge paws like these. . .” Moggy held up his large hands “. . .I can't do a lot of fine work without specialized tools, so my engineering capabilities are limited.”

“Wow, I never knew gorons were interested in science.” Sheik told him “Sorry, that may have come out a bit ignorant.”

Moggy gave a chuckle at that, patting Sheik's shoulder carefully as he had learned that his full strength was a bit too much for most people. “Don't worry about it, you didn't offend me. Honestly, most gorons aren't. I'm an odd one. While all the other kids my age were trying to swing their parents' pick axes or hunt down the tastiest rocks, I was catching lizards and putting them in boxes so I could watch how they ate and how they reacted to numerous types of stimuli. Or I was sweet talking travelers out of their books so I could read them. Honestly, that was likely my first sign that I didn't exactly fit in with my own people.”

“So you just picked up and moved here?” Sheik asked, finding this goron pretty interesting.

“Not directly. I packed up what I needed and just started exploring. I went anyplace were I thought I could find something interesting. I ended up on my way here and then got knocked into the river in the process. We gorons can't swim so well so I sank right to the bottom. Sidon and Bazz saw me go in from their outlook point and they dove right in after me. Took both of them to lift my heavy rump out of the water, but they managed it. Brought me here to recover and I fell in love with the place. I met my wife shortly after and the rest just fell into place about as easily as I fell into that river.”

“If you can't swim, isn't it dangerous to just live here?” Sheik had to ask as it seemed like a rather risky choice.

“I carry some octorok balloons with me when I go out. I can get back to the surface using those. Needless to say, I learned my lesson the first time.” Moggy replied with a slight chuckle as the lab door opened and Link came in with some clothes for Sheik.

On Link's shoulder had been Coro who, upon seeing Sheik, lept over to the white haired man and cling fast to him “Tree buddy! Coro was so scared, Coro ran to get Link but. . .but. . .you were gone went we got there!!” Coro said, nuzzling against Sheik as he put an arm around the little korok.

“I know Coro, they took me, but Link got me out of there. What about you? Are you alright?” Sheik asked his small friend, smiling a bit when Coro nodded.

“Coro has bad luck with fire. But I'm ok. Are you ok?” Coro asked, leaning back to look up at Sheik.

“I will be.” Sheik told him, giving a small sigh as he hugged the little forest child.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think we should see about getting that belt off of you.” Moggy said, holding up a set of bolt cutters. “Only thing I got that can handle it.”

Sheik couldn't help the look of concern that crept onto his face then.

~~~~~

A few hours later Sheik was trying to settle in for some actual rest now that he had clothes and that horrid device was off of him. Link had gone to meet up with his girlfriend, who Coro wanted to meet so he tagged along, leaving Sheik alone for the time being. Sheik had insisted that he would be fine, that the quiet would be good for him to sort his own thoughts out, but he was discovering just how wrong he was.

Left with nothing but his thoughts he began to hear the voices of those two yiga sickos in his head, the sounds of the excited crowd who had taken and used him, even his own moans of ecstasy when he should have been screaming in pain. Sheik didn't know if he should close his eyes or if that would make it worse. He felt his body begin to stir at the very thoughts and that was when he quickly sat upright.

He couldn't lay there right now, not with his mind doing this to him. Soon he was on his feet, pacing about the room, trying to keep himself away from the edge of panic.

“No, I didn't like it. How could I?” 

He spun on his heels to walk the other direction.

“Only a sick fuck would want that. . . I certainly didn't fucking want them to touch me. . .”

He moved through the room, hands going for any drawer, any hiding spot where he might be able to find something interesting. Something to occupy his mind and distract him from these thoughts and those memories. Finding nothing he slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor, his knees bent up to his chest as his hands grasped his hair and he tried to calm his breathing. When had he even begun breathing so fast?

“No. . .No, that's not me. . .that wasn't me. . .”

The sting of beginning tears pricked at his eyes as he tried to fight them back.

“They didn't break me. . .”

He could hear that his voice was nothing more than a shaky whisper at this point. He sounded pathetic, broken despite his own words. 

“They. . .they didn't. . .”

That is when the tears finally fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Sheiky. Not gonna lie, I now want to hug the poor thing. He'll find his comfort and security soon in the form of a hot, red hammerhead. But even then, he's still got a long road ahead of him.
> 
> Also, Moggy is a pretty boy goron by their standards. He's quickly becoming one of my favorite OCs.


	11. The Sushi Prince

```  
Yeen's POV

```

His wife had been feeling down ever since her new favorite toy went missing three days ago. They had just finished up a nice, romantic shared bath when they returned to the room where that little sheikah should have been waiting, bound, only to find he had vanished without a trace. Kairi had been frantic, looking everywhere to try to find the boy, but to no avail.

Yeen held her close that night, trying to comfort her, promising his beloved that he would recapture the sheikah, that they would take extra precautions next time so he couldn't escape. Now Yeen was packing what he would need for the trip. He had no idea where the sheikah had gone but he knew he had to find him. He had to make his darling smile again.

Though Yeen had to admit that there were times when he wished Kairi liked cats or something that wasn't smart enough to escape.

He moved to fix his windcleaver to his back as Kairi came up to him, giving a small smile. Yeen knew that smile, it was the one she gave him when something was wrong but she didn't want him to worry over her.

“I finished up some cinnamon banana chips for you in time for your trip.” Kairi said, moving to place a small but decently weighty box into his pack.

Yeen turned to face her once the box was securely tucked away, large, worn but gentle hands moving to rest on either side of her head, his fingers slipping under her soft, white hair as he smiled at her. “I'll find him for you, my little succulent. Having your toy made you smile so much, I'll do anything to bring back that gorgeous, true smile of yours.”

Kairi brought up a hand to rest on Yeen's chest before the rest of her body followed, leaning against her much taller husband's body as those powerful arms encompassed her tiny frame, her head resting over his heart as she gave a small sigh, listening to the steady beat. “I know you will, you take so many risks to make sure I have what I want. Just don't forget that I want you to come home safe most of all.” she told him as she turned her head to place a kiss on his chest through his combat uniform.

“Nothing in this world will stop me from returning to you. I promise.” He said as his wife slowly stepped back, giving him the chance to lean down and softly kiss her forehead “You are my world. . .” his lips moved then to her cheek for another kiss “. . .my reason for being. . .” he moved then to lightly kiss her lips, parting the kiss so their lips almost touched afterwards “. . .I will always find my way home to you.” he stated as he gently cradled her head.

“You better.” Kairi told him before moving for one last kiss, finally stepping back and looking at her slightly older but still very handsome husband. “I'll have to go looking for you if you don't.”

Yeen gave a small chuckle at that “Oh I know you will my dear wife. And I know nothing would stand in your way. It never does.”

After saying their goodbyes, Yeen made his way out the gate, his hand picked team following behind him. While he didn't know where the little Sheikah had gone, he did know he was friends with that accursed hero of hyrule and they had gathered intel on where the blond hylian often spent time. They knew of his home in Hateno, which Yeen had been sure to burn to the ground, though the hylian thorn in his side did have friends there he could be staying with so it was worth checking. From there he would spy on Kakariko for a bit to see if he showed himself among the sheikah there. If that failed then the next place of interest would be Zora's Domain where Link tended to spend a large amount of time due to his friendship with that damned sushi prince.

Where Link was, he would likely find the little sheikah still licking his wounds and be able to reclaim him so he could see Kairi's lovely smile again.

~~~~~

```  
Sheik POV

```

Link's girlfriend had invited him and Coro along for a home cooked dinner so she could finally meet the sheikah. She had just returned from a sales run, due to her being a merchant, and Link had told him that she managed to get some good ingredients. This coupled with Link's proclamation that her cooking was amazing had Sheik rather excited.

What Link had not warned him about, however, was that the woman was a little over 6 feet tall and looked like she could throw him like a spear. Though Link told him that Vikra was hylian, he left out the fact that she looked much like a gerudo. Her long, wavy hair was stained fire red and kept in a loose pony tail that went down to her hips. Her green eyes were very striking and her skin was adorned with many battle scars. The only things that set her apart from the gerudo were the fact that she had a smallish, almost cute nose, which was surprising on a woman of her stature, and her skin was so pale you could actually see the blue and green tones of her veins snaking down the exposed skin of her upper chest.

“Ya know, it's not polite to stare at a woman's chest. Even when it is this large.” Vikra's voice snapped Sheik from his thoughts. She had a slightly deeper tone for a woman, though still obviously feminine and Sheik could tell that, if she yelled, it would be terrifying for whoever was on the receiving end. 

“S-sorry. . .” Sheik actually stuttered, looking up to her face like a deer in headlights. She was smirking at him. Why was she smirking at him? Hadn't he just offended her?

It was then Vikra gave a small chuckle, turning to test the stew that was simmering in the pot “I'm fuckin' with ya. I know I can be a bit of an interesting sight, don't worry Sheik.” she told him as she added a little more of some of her spices.

Link was grinning like a fool as he leaned on the counter nearby and, when he thought Vikra wasn't looking, tried to sneakily grab a piece of her home made fudge that was cooling nearby, only for his hand to get smacked for his trouble. 

“It still needs to cool hun. It'll melt before you get it to your mouth if you take any right now.” Vikra warned.

“B-but it looks so g-good.” Link protested, putting on a fake pout.

“And we both know it's good, it just ain't ready yet.” the redhead responded as she tested the stew again and, satisfied with the flavor profiles and how they blended, removed it from the fire. “Alright, get ya bowls, it's ready.” she said moving to fix her own bowl as Link followed suit.

Sheik moved over as well, grabbing one of the bowls that had been set out for himself, and a smaller one for Coro. “Um, thanks for inviting us. It smells really good.” Sheik said, flashing a smile to the redhead who returned a nod.

“Link told me a bit about you, and what happened to ya. Least I can do to help ya feel a bit better.” she told him as she moved to the table. “And, just letting ya know, if you ever need someone to talk to, or just to be there, if I'm not out, you can come to me.” 

Sheik froze for a moment, turning to look at Vikra “How much did. . .” he shifted his gaze to Link then “Everything?”

“N-not in detail.” Link said moving out the way so Sheik could get his bowl and Coro's “J-just the. . .the basics.”

“Relax Sheik, Link and I are very honest with each other, but nothing he, or anyone for that matter, tells me is repeated. I might not look it, but I'm kinda the type who likes to be there for people when they need it. I can't do that if I go runnin' my mouth bout their issues.” Vikra explained, which put Sheik at ease at least a little. If Link trusted her enough to share a bed with her then she had to be pretty trustworthy at the least.

It was then that Coro, who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange, finally asked the question that had been burning in his mind. “Why do you look and dress like a gerudo?” and the question got all three of the others chuckling.

“I grew up there. Mostly. I left my family, if you wanna call them that, when I was 12, ended up in the desert and one of the gerudo guards found me out there. When they found out why I left, the gerudo took me in and raised me like one of their own. They're my real family.” Vikra explained, keeping it short and sweet. “Just so happens I'm taller than most hylians to top it off, which helped me fit in.”

As he brought over his and Coro's bowls, Sheik was quite relieved that the little korok had asked, so he didn't have to. “I was a bit confused about that myself, honestly.” Sheik admitted.

“You're not the first and ya won't be the last, trust me. I get asked that a lot.” Vikra told him as she looked to Link, who had his bowl and was going for that fudge again. “Let it cool.” she reminded him and Link stopped mid reach to look back at her with a guilty grin.

Sheik and Coro looked at each other and chuckled as Link, having been caught, came to the table with his bowl. The rest of the dinner went well. Link and Vikra filled Sheik in on the details of what was going on around Hyrule and Sheik finally explained his situation with being brought back by Malanya in detail, surprised when they didn't think he sounded crazy since, as they put it, weirder things have happened. The whole thing left Sheik feeling relieved and, honestly, happy. Even with all that had happened he had to admit that, in many ways, he was rather lucky.

~~~~~

The night wore on and Link and Vikra had retired into the redhead's room. Sheik had learned that she used Zora's domain as her base due to the friendships she had formed there and Link had only gotten a separate room so Sheik felt like he had some space if he needed it after the whole Yiga ordeal. Now that they had met and gotten along so well, the second room was let go and Sheik had decided to sleep on the very, very comfy sofa Vikra had for the time being.

That would be, if he could sleep. Each time he attempted he was hit by the fresh memories of his recent torment. After around two hours he just gave up and got off the sofa, careful to not disturb the sleeping korok who had been next to him. Sheik carefully moved the blanket he had been using to wrap it around Coro so he would remain warm and comfortable through the night before moving to the door of Vikra's home.

The domain was safe, Link and Vikra had made that clear, so a late night walk shouldn't be a problem. If anything happened there were guards active all through the night, secure in that knowledge, Sheik carefully opened the door to step out.

The night air was cool, even the dampness felt somewhat refreshing as Sheik walked aimlessly through the domain. From time to time he would see a patrolling guard, it seemed each of them was more than happy to smile or give him a wave as he passed by. Overall they just made the whole domain feel more friendly and welcoming, he had to admit that he quite liked it. No one was in shock from seeing a sheikah, no fear or hostility, they just looked at him as another guy taking a walk.

His late night stroll brought him to the foot of the expertly crafted statue in the middle of the domain. Though he had seen it a few times while passing, he had never gotten a very good look at it. The woman it portrayed, Mipha, Link had told him, looking down on him with her delicate features. Stone eyes still showing kindness, which was quite impressive Sheik had to admit. 

He didn't realize that he had gotten lost in that soft, beautiful stone face until a voice came from behind.

“Her statue doesn't do her justice you know.” Sheik turned then to see the source of that voice. A finely featured, red hammerhead shark zora with an ornate neck guard and cravat along with a belt, wrist, and ankle cuffs to match. This zora had to be at least ten feet tall and his voice smooth as velvet. It took Sheik a moment to register the head piece and sash and then it clicked. That was the zora prince, Sidon. He hadn't managed to see him yet though Vikra and Link spoke fondly of him.

“Your highness!” Sheik said as he took a knee, his head lowered “I apologize, I did not hear you approach.” his old training for when it would be his turn to protect the royal family taking over.

Sidon gave a soft laugh “There's no need for that. Please, stand as you were.” he told Sheik who did so. “We aren't so strict on such things. Besides, it is difficult to stand with your people when they are on their knees.”

This made Sheik smile slightly. He had to admit, the zora prince had a point. Though it did make him remember how Link and Vikra had called him simply by his first name when speaking about him, something Sheik had found odd, with Sidon being royalty. Perhaps the zora culture really had become that lax when it came to formalities. Or they were very close friends.

“Sorry, old training kind of took over.” Sheik admitted, seeing Sidon give a small wave of his hand.

“Don't worry about it. It certainly is not the oddest reaction I've gotten from someone.” Sidon said as he moved to stand in front of Mipha's statue “I often come here myself when I have trouble sleeping. It seems you're in a similar situation based on those dark circles under your eyes.”

“Umm, yes sir. I've been unable to rest for a few days.” Sheik admitted, trying to still remain respectful.

“Please, just call me Sidon. I only expect formalities in formal situations. Besides, it's bad enough you soaked your pants leg on account of me.” Sidon told him, pointing down to Sheik's fully saturated lower leg.

Sheik looked down then, seeing just how soaked it was. He really had not taken into account the water on the floor of this area when he dropped to one knee like that. “Oh. . .” Sheik stated before giving a small chuckle “Right, I forgot there's water everywhere here.”

Even Sidon had to give a small laugh at that. “Do not worry, it's actually quite common. Well, to be specific, it's common for visitors to slip on our stairs and end up with wet garments that way. At least you got wet in a much more dignified manner.”

“I guess you have a point there.” Sheik admitted, he stole another glance at the impressive zora prince then, one that thankfully went unnoticed as they fell into a brief silence.

In the end it was Sidon who broke that silence “You're Link and Vikra's friend, are you not?”

“Oh, yes, my name's Sheik. Rather rude of me to take so long to introduce myself wasn't it?” Sheik said turning to face Sidon, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Considering how tired you look, I'm rather certain I can forgive you.” the prince said giving a grin, a very, very bright and sharp toothed grin.

Well, he is a shark after all. Sheik reminded himself.

“Do I really look that bad?” Sheik asked him.

“I mean no offense by this, but I've seen stals that look more lively than you do right now.” Sidon told him.

“Oh jee, thanks.” Sheik said, shaking his head with a small chuckle.

Sidon moved to put a large, clawed hand on Sheik's shoulder “I know you were captured, that would bring anyone a number of restless nights. I can't even imagine the torture you were subjected to. I believe you're well within your right to need time to recover. Zora's Domain is likely one of the safest places to do that. And if you need anything to help you do so, please, let me know. Vikra and Link are very dear friends of mine, if they have seen fit to take you into their home, then that speak volumes to me.” he gave Sheik's shoulder a light squeeze before withdrawing his hand, bringing it to rest on his hip.

“Seems my capture is widely known.” Sheik said, a bit embarrassed.

“Not at all. We're actually keeping pretty quiet about it. Link felt that my father and I should know in case the Yiga make an attempt to reclaim you.” Sidon explained “He simply wishes for you to remain safe. No one who does not need to know will be made aware unless you decide to tell them.”

Sheik gave a small sigh of relief, the prince's words, and how he said them with such a definitive tone, bringing him some piece of mind. “Alright, I guess that makes perfect sense really.” he said looking over to Mipha's statue again. “So, she was your sister huh? She's beautiful.”

“Her beauty went far deeper than her statue could ever convey.” Sidon said as he looked up at his sister's likeness.

“Would you. . .mind telling me about her?” Sheik asked, looking over to see that sharp, bright smile grace Sidon's features as the prince gave a nod and began telling Sheik all he knew and remembered about Mipha.

Sheik and Sidon ended up standing there for at least two hours, just talking. Sidon telling him about the domain, it's history and his sister who had been immortalized in the statue they were standing near. By the end of the encounter, Sheik felt more at ease than he had in the last few days, something about the prince making him feel safer for some reason. Finally, after his talk with Sidon, he felt able to return to Vikra's home to get some rest. Rest he knew he desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They meet!
> 
> Also, I'm kinda pulling this out my ass here, but the Yiga use "Sushi" as an insult to the zora in this fic. It kinda sounded right for a slur against the zora to me seeing as sushi is raw fish and food so it's kinda like saying they're nothing but a dead thing to eat. Iunno, it just kinda fits to me.
> 
> Also, Link being with Vikra, I didn't want to pair him with Zelda because I've got plans for her later. Vikra's a tough but tender kind of gal. Good hearted but she'll knock someone on their ass in a second if needed. I kinda feel like Link needs someone who can keep him in line when it's needed and who can handle herself so he doesn't have to protect her all the time and Vikra is based off an old character of mine who can do just that.
> 
> Also, I swear, Yeen and Kairi are seriously #EvilRelationshipGoals.
> 
> . . .I can't believe I just did a hashtag thingy. . .oi.


	12. Trauma Cuts Deep

This wasn't healthy, nor acceptable, and Sheik knew it. But he just couldn't help it. Sheikah were generally stealthy people and he had been abusing that natural gift in order to spy on the zora prince. Sheik tried to rationalize it and he had to admit that it helped keep his mind off of what he had recently been through, but it was very disrespectful and he knew it.

Today he found himself laying atop one of the pavilions along the path in the domain, below was his latest obsession, Sidon, with three zora children running around him as the prince grabbed for and tickled one of them when he had an opening. The kids were loving it and the mothers nearby were swooning over just how well he treated their children. Sheik could hear their comments about how much the kids adored how he would take time from his busy day to make the little ones happy and how Sidon would make a great father when he finally had hatchlings of his own.

Even Sheik had to admit it was sweet. Sidon struck him as a very kind and understanding sort during their previous interaction as it was. Seeing him with the kids made the sheikah feel even more respect and fondness for the prince. Honestly the whole thing was weird to Sheik, he had felt like this with hylians before but he never thought he would find a zora so enchanting.

He was drawn from his musings by the strong flap of wings descending on his position. He turned in time to see a deep purple rito woman land on the pavilion roof he was spying from. This falcon rito smiled to him, the sides of her beak upturned as she came to stand next to him.

“You must be Sheik, Moggy told me there was a sheikah visiting the domain.” She said holding out a hand? Wing? No it was certainly shaped like a hand, to him “I'm Zhani, it's nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Moggy told me about you, it's nice to finally meet you as well.” Sheik said shaking her hand with a smile.

“Yes, well I had a lot of orders to handle so I've been in and out of the domain for the last week. It's nice to finally have a break, though I doubt it'll last very long.” Zhani explained “So, I would ask what you're doing up here, but I saw enough on my way down.” she began, looking over to where Sidon now had two of the kids trying to climb him like he was a big red and white tree. “You know, you could go up and say hello, he's a very friendly guy.”

“We met already, the other night.” Sheik told her as he tried to figure out how he would explain his spying, though he didn't get a chance before Zhani spoke again.

“I see, so, I'm guessing you got along. You do know that you shouldn't be spying on him from afar like this, right?” Zhani said, looking back to Sheik with what looked a bit like a smirk.

“I wasn't spying. . .just. . .just watching.” Sheik tried to tell her.

“Watching someone without their knowledge is spying.” the rito pointed out, chuckling as she had a realization “Oh, you like him, don't you?”

“I. . .” Sheik was trying to figure his way out of this one. She wasn't wrong but he wasn't about to right out admit it.

“You're not the first.” Zhani told him “Sidon has a fan club among the zora, and a lot of people, zora or not, have tried to court him. I'll give you some credit, after all, you're not trying to throw yourself at him.” she said as she brought a hand up to her lower beak, thinking “However. . .” there was mischief in her tone and Sheik didn't like it.

When Zhani turned towards where Sidon was, about to call out to him, Sheik flipped out and moved to grab her beak and hold it closed which did not make for a happy rito as Zhani began pushing him back.

“Sorry, but please don't! I don't think I would be able to hold myself together right now.” the sheikah admitted, looking down as Zhani rubbed her beak.

“You're stronger than you look you know.” the rito commented before giving a sigh and leaning down to be more at Sheik's level. “Alright, I won't tell him, but I know you're staying with Vikra and Link. Trust me, if you don't say something, Vikra will. Plus there's the issue of what season it is for zora.”

“Season?” Sheik asked, not knowing just what Zhani was talking about. “What does the season have to do with anything?”

“Well, the zora spawning season is coming up, and before that, they have their mating season. That just started and most of them aren't being affected yet, but that will change soon enough. If you want to try to get close to Sidon, I suggest doing it before his mating cycle begins, so you get an honest answer and not one driven by his hormones.” Zhani explained “Also, a healthy young man like you will need to be careful around the zora females. They may see you as a potential mate, and that just causes all kinds of drama.”

Sheik swallowed at that news. He had just been captured and raped by the Yiga not a full week ago, he really didn't need a bunch of zora girls plotting to tie him to their beds. “I. . .umm, I'll keep that in mind.” he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was with that news.

“Stick with someone you feel safe around who the zora know. Link, Vikra, Moggy, even myself if you feel you can trust me. Just someone who can help back you up if someone gets too grabby. You see, the males aren't too bad, they try to court potential mates alone, the ladies, however, well, they'll team up on a male, since one man can mate with many women. Just stick close to a friend for the next month and you should be fine. You also don't have to worry about older zora, those instincts fade with age.”

Sheik gave a nod at that, still a bit worried, but thankful to know there was a way to help avoid too many issues. “Thanks, good to know that there's a way to not get jumped.” he said, thankful to this rito for the information.

“No problem. Say, it's near lunch time. Care to join Moggy and I?” Zhani offered, making Sheik realize just how hungry he actually was and thus accepting her offer before they both jumped down from his lookout point.

~~~~~

Another sleepless night. With the warning Zhani had given him, Sheik wasn't too keen on wondering the domain alone right now, so instead he was just pacing around the living room, trying to get his nerves to settle. Soon he heard the bedroom door open and watched as Vikra slipped out, carefully closing the door behind her to not wake Link.

“I thought I heard footsteps.” the redhead said, looking to Sheik “Are you alright Sheik? You seem a bit anxious.”

“Yeah, I just can't sleep.” Sheik told her, moving to sit on the nearby chair.

“Memories?” She asked moving towards him “It's normal ya know. While I don't know the details, I know that some kinds of trauma cut deeper than any blade. I still have sleepless nights sometimes myself.” she said coming to Sheik's side and placing a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward a bit to be more on his level. 

“I just feel so helpless because of it. Because of what they did to me.” he told her, his gaze affixed to the floor.

“And you have every right to feel that way Sheik. But you also need to remember that you were strong at the same time. Coro told us how you ran into a burning building to save him. How you didn't panic, you saw a way to get him out and you did it. He's alive now because of you.” Vikra told him, sitting on the arm of the chair and moving to wrap her arm around Sheik's shoulders. 

Sheik nodded at that, he knew she was right, but it didn't feel like it to him. He leaned against her, seeking that comfort she was offering as her arm tightened around him slightly. “I still feel so weak though, like I should have been able to fight them better.” he admitted, already feeling the sting of tears hit his eyes.

“You survived Sheik, that tells me you're anything but weak.” the redhead said, resting her cheek on top of his head as her free hand took one of his. “These feelings, they're going to be there for a while, if you're lucky they'll fade over time, they do for most people. The experience will always be a part of you but, while you didn't choose to go through it, you can choose where you go from here and you've got people here ready and willing to help if you feel you need it. We're like one weird, random mix of a family, but we're there for each other. You're a part of that now, ya don't have to go through this alone.”

He nodded, turning to hold on to Vikra then, feeling both her arms wrap around him as the tears came free, dampening his cheeks and the redhead's top where they met. He opened up to her about what he'd gone through as she held him close, letting him vent everything and reminding him that he wasn't alone now, and that they would do all they could to help support and, if needed, protect him if he let them. By the end he had cried himself to sleep in her arms, exhausted from the emotional drain of it all.


	13. Ladies on the Prowl

Sheik had lost track of the days, most of which were filled with any kind of attempt he could make to keep himself distracted. Today's distraction of choice was a small fishing trip. Really, Sheik didn't expect to catch any fish, but maybe chasing some crabs near the domain could be a bit of fun. Coro had tagged along, looking for something to do to burn off some energy. Currently the little korok was trying, and failing miserably, at stalking a frog. For every step Coro took the frog answered with a couple of hops of it's own.

“Coro, that frog is on to you.” Sheik commented to his little friend. 

“I'm gonna get it! I just need it to look away for a little while!” Coro responded, sitting still for a few moments as the frog brushed a foot over it's eye, looking rather bored with this game of step and hop. When the stubborn forest child finally moved this time, it was like a small, awkward sprint and there went the frog, hopping off into a nook. “OK, maybe Coro won't get that one.” the korok finally admitted, looking over to Sheik as he rubbed his leaf out of embarrassment.

“I told you. That frog was watching you Coro.” Sheik said as he turned his attention to a crab that didn't seem to be paying him any mind, slowly and carefully moving closer to his prey.

“I'll get it!” Coro called out and, before Sheik could stop him, ran after the crab who made haste towards the water, slipping out of sight into the watery abyss.

“Coooroooo. . .” Sheik lightly scolded before giving a chuckle of his own and moving to pick up the korok who was giving him a confused look “The idea is to not let them know you're coming for them, so they don't have a chance to run away.” he explained.

“Oh, I thought I could chase it down. Who knew those little crabs could move so fast?” Coro stated with a tiny giggle. Even though Coro's antics had cost Sheik a crab dinner, that he got himself instead of relying on Link and Vikra's hospitality, the adorable nature of it all did a bit to lift his mood. Sheik was learning that he could always count on Coro for that as the korok knew how to get a laugh out of his friend.

The sounds of light footsteps got Sheik's attention however and, turning to face them, he saw the source of the sounds. Three young zora women, a brown shark, a deep blue dolphin and another, gray dolphin. 

“Awww, he's so cute.” the shark lady said, leaning down a bit to look at Coro “He's just like a little kid, isn't he?”

“And the way you watch out for him. I bet you would make a wonderful father.” the blue dolphin commented. The way the women were acting brought to mind Zhani's previous warning about the girls ganging up on lone males during mating season. It made Sheik realize he had made a big mistake. He came out, away from the main parts of the domain, without an escort who would deter such attempts.

“Yes, he's very adorable. Though, if you'll excuse us ladies, I should get back, it seems I'm not having any luck fishing today after all.” Sheik told them, trying to remain civil and polite. The last thing he wanted was to give them the wrong idea.

As he tried to move pass them, however, the gray dolphin moved in front of him, far too close for Sheik's comfort. “Oh, well we could help you catch some fish. It'd be a shame for such a hansom young man like you to go hungry.” she offered, though Sheik could tell it wasn't so much of an offer as a statement.

“No, I really should get back, my friends may get worried if I'm out longer than expected.” Sheik said, trying another approach, making them think someone was waiting for him and would come looking if they kept him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working as the other two girls moved closer as well, the brown shark zora blocking his escape from behind as she ran a hand down his arm.

“Oh come on, we're not that scary, are we? We just want to make sure you have enough food, it seems like you have two mouths to feed after all.” the shark said in a soft, kind voice tainted with allure.

“Sheik, I wanna go back now.” Coro told his friend as he snuggled up to Sheik's chest, the actions of these three women obviously unsettling the korok as well.

“I know Coro, we're going.” Sheik said holding Coro securely against his chest as he tried to push pass the brown shark. He really didn't want there to be a fight, especially with Coro in the middle of it, but he had to get them out of there before these hormone drunken ladies did anything regrettable.

When he pushed the two dolphins grabbed his shoulders, their greater size making it easy for them to stop him. “Let us go. I don't want trouble.” Sheik warned them as he felt the shark woman behind him run her hands down his back.

“We're not looking for trouble, just a bit of fun, come on, we'll even let you be in control.” the shark said, her lips brushing against the back of Sheik's ear due to how close she was.

That was it, he had to get out of there and now. He tensed his body ready to shove his way through by force when another voice was heard, this one male.

“Ladies!” the word was almost barked out “Let the man go, he has already made it clear that he is not interested!” when Sheik managed to get a look at who the voice belonged to he saw an armored black shark with what he was told was a silverscale spear. Next to him stood Sidon who looked none too pleased with the behavior of the female zora.

Being caught, and now outnumbered, the woman let Sheik go, stepping away from him and Sheik was quick to move towards the prince and his friend.

“Well, move along.” the black shark told the girls “There's plenty of willing men in the domain, don't harass someone who're just looking to catch a few crabs.”

Defeated, the zora girls moved off, following the path back to the domain as Sheik looked over at Sidon and his friend “Thanks. I could have fought them off but I really didn't want to hurt them. I know what season it is, they aren't thinking straight.” Sheik said as Coro's grip on him lightened.

“I'm honestly pretty glad you didn't. I would much rather not have to write a report on why three horny girls got their tails kicked by a sheikah.” the shark said, offering a hand to Sheik “I'm Bazz by the way.” he introduced himself, Sheik taking the offered handshake.

“Sheik, and this is Coro.” Sheik said as Coro leaned back to give a wave.

“Hi! Thanks for saving us!” Coro said, sounding more at ease now.

“We were taking a walk after Bazz's shift and saw what was occurring. I dare say our timing was perfect.” Sidon finally spoke, motioning for Sheik to follow them back towards the domain. “You really must be careful. It will be like this all month. If they have already set their sights on you then you can expect another attempt and someone may not be on a well timed walk to be able to save you.”

“Cut him some slack Sidon, he's new around here.” Bazz said looking to Sheik “It's a stressful time to have visitors to the domain. I have to double our patrols every year because of it.”

“Zhani told me I should stick with someone during your mating season. I just, well, I guess I thought I would be alright outside the domain.” Sheik told them as he followed.

“Did I sound aggravated?” Sidon asked, looking to Bazz who simply gave a small nod, causing Sidon to sigh “My apologies, I didn't intend to. It's simply this time of year. Even I am not immune to it's effects sadly.”

“Hey, no one is Sidon, but goodness knows you keep it together better than most of us.” Bazz said, lightly elbowing the prince in the arm. It was obvious to Sheik that these two were old friends. “So, you're staying with Link and Vikra aren't you? I doubt either of them would mind going out with you next time. Or you could stick around some of the guards, I don't put anyone who's being too affected by their mating cycle on rotation so that there aren't any problems.”

“I will next time. Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble.” Sheik said as Coro climbed to his shoulder.

“Coro can watch out for him! He's my tree buddy!” Coro announced, hugging Sheik's head which made the two zora chuckle slightly.

“Yes and you would do a fine job of it were it not for your size little one, but I don't think you can fight off a group of zora women.” Bazz said with a smile.

“And you didn't cause trouble Sheik.” Sidon said once they got to the bridge. The prince pausing to lean against the rail, not seeming quite ready to enter the domain again. “I cannot fault you for not being fully aware of what can occur during mating season. Though I do respect your choice to try to avoid a physical altercation where there certainly could have been one. I will be honest, however, sometimes the only way to get free from a group of zora women is to force your way out. It has happened to me a number of times. Just try to avoid injuring them.”

“He's not kidding, every single year his fans become rabid. Sidon's woken up to a few girls sneaking into his room a number of times. We had to install a stronger lock on his door because of it.” Bazz explained.

That story brought a small chuckle from Sidon “Ah, I will never forget the time your father caught that one woman trying to climb up to my balcony only to pick her up and throw her into the water below.” the prince said, shaking his head slightly, still amused at the occurrence.

“Well, she didn't try that again.” Bazz pointed out. “While it might have been a bit harsh, he did have a way of getting his point across.”

“Wow, it really does get bad, doesn't it?” Sheik asked, looking between the two.

“It can, but don't allow that to lessen your opinion of us zora. It's a short lived problem that remedies itself with time. During any other time of the year we're a well mannered, friendly and welcoming people.” Sidon told him, glancing over to Sheik “It's simply an unfortunate aspect of our evolution.”

“And if you happen to find a mate, they leave you alone. Even during their mating cycle, everyone knows not to disrespect an established relationship.” Bazz added before looking back to Sidon “Still not ready to go back into the domain Sidon?”

The prince just shook his head at that “You know I never am during this time of year. I don't want to deal with the women coming on to me right now. It's exhausting.”

“I hear you Sidon, it's exhausting to me and I don't even have half the domain looking to jump me.” Bazz told his friend as he placed a hand on Sidon's shoulder “No rush, whenever you're ready alright?”

“Thank you Bazz. I know I have said it before but I really appreciate it.” Sidon told the other zora before looking to Sheik. “And I must thank you as well Sheik.”

“Me? What for?” Sheik asked, confused by this sudden turn in the conversation.

“A little birdie told me you're been watching me without my knowledge.” Sidon began, making Sheik's face turn beet red quite quickly “Thank you for not crowding me like most do. While your spying on me is a bit awkward, I know it's how the sheikah handle some things. I can forgive that. But next time, you can just come talk to me. You've already proven that you don't intend to invade my space if it's unwelcome.”

“I. . . .uhh. . .sorry?” Sheik said, shrinking in stature just a tad as his cheeks felt like they were about to burst, gaining a laugh from Coro.

“Awwww, Sheiky's blushing! His face looks like it's gonna go pop!” Coro said poking one of said cheeks only for Sheik to catch his little arm to stop him.

“Coro, you're making it worse!” Sheik protested as the korok tried to poke him with his other hand, the sheikah catching that one too “Stop it you brat!” the whole show served to make both the zora laugh at Coro's antics and Sheik's complete embarrassment. After a moment Sheik had to give a laugh of his own at how ridiculous he and Coro must have looked. A laugh all four of them, in the end, likely needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally found a way to bring in more Coro cuteness!
> 
> Also I wish to address something. Everyone being able to see Coro. I know in the game only Link could see koroks, and I'm smudging things a tad but I really wanted some adorable korok antics so I decided to kinda ignore that bit. Coro is too stinking cute to leave out.
> 
> And yay Bazz. I don't know why but I've grown quite fond of the black shark.


	14. Vah Ruta

Sheik had woken to an odd summons. One of the guards knocked on his door only to inform him that his presence was requested at the divine beast, Vah Ruta. Once he left Coro with Link, the guard accompanied him to the massive mechanical wonder. Though he had been told about the divine beast, Sheik had no idea just how huge and complex it really was. He stood in awe of the mecha elephant who's entrance platform was lowered for him.

The guard took his leave then as Sheik entered, inspecting the amazing creature as the platform lifted. When Link and Vikra told him about Vah Ruta he had expected it to seem more like a creation of pure magic, but this, this was where science and magic became one in the same.

The sudden stop of the platform pulled Sheik from his thoughts as he came face to face, or, well, face to abs, with the grinning prince who was waiting for him.

“Wonderful, you're here!” Sidon said, seeming much more energetic than he had the evening before. “Come along, I thought you would want to see the results of your people's creativity. Much has changed since your time after all.” Sidon said, leading him to the main control area.

“Wait, so you know? About me not being from this time?” Sheik asked, a little confused.

“Yes, Link told me, he figured it would be a good idea for me to be made aware.” Sidon explained, motioning to the interior of the divine beast “My dear sister once piloted Vah Ruta, I feel oddly comfortable here, as if part of her love still remains with this glorious beast.” Sidon said as he trailed a hand over the edge of the control panel “As such, I have asked my father's permission to become Vah Ruta's new pilot. While we no longer face the threat of Calamity Ganon, seeing Vah Ruta active in a positive manner does seem to bring my people some comfort. It's also a safe place for me to find some peace when things in the domain get a bit too. . .” Sidon paused for a moment, seeming to be searching for the right word.

“Heated?” Sheik offered figuring it was a pretty good descriptor at this point in time. “I honestly can't blame you for needing an escape. It's beginning to feel like a shark frenzy down there. Umm. . .no offense.”

Sidon offered a soft chuckle “None taken.” he assured Sheik before moving to guide the smaller man through the divine beast “It was the ancient sheikah who came with the concept of the divine beasts, four in total. They were originally intended to protect Hyrule in it's hour of need. Regrettably, Ganon grew wise to this and that is why the Champions of Hyrule were lost, in his attempt to stop the beasts from being used against him. Still, even after that, they stand as a symbol of hope for many, especially after they were used, in the end, to aid in the defeat of Ganon, though we suffered great losses in the process.”

“Aren't you worried that it'll happen again? If you pilot this thing, you'll be the one Ganon tries to kill next. He'll be back, he always comes back.” Sheik pointed out.

“That is where hope comes in.” Sidon said, looking to Sheik. “Besides, there's always a great span of time between Ganon's returns. Honestly, it is unlikely to be in my lifetime. However that does not mean other threats will not show themselves. I have no doubt that the divine beasts can protect Hyrule from more than just Ganon.”

“Still, it is a gamble.” Sheik pointed out as they made it to the front of the divine beast.

“Some gambles are worth taking.” Sidon told him “I believe this is one of them. Besides, I would never ask one of my people to do something that I am not willing to do myself.”

“You're going to make an amazing king, you know that don't you?” Sheik said, looking to the zora and seeing quite a smile come to Sidon's lips.

“I hope you're right. I have quite the example to follow after all.” Sidon told him.

“I can't imagine the kind of pressure that puts you under. It's probably worse than what I had to deal with, being the last male sheikah in my time.” Sheik said, trying to find a relatable example.

“Honestly, a lot. Especially during this time of year.” the prince told him, moving to sit on the floor next to Sheik, one hand on the ground to prop himself up as he relaxed. “My father is trying not to be too pushy about me finding a mate. As he says, he's not planning on taking the big swim any time soon. However, the elders are a very different story. I understand that I will need to produce an heir at some point in my life, but they just don't seem to want to wait.”

“Well, at least when the time comes you won't be hurting for options. I've seen how the ladies swoon over you.” Sheik said moving to take a seat as well.

“That's part of the problem. I don't want a mate who has idolized me and who'll swoon over every small thing I do. I want someone who wishes to be with me because they enjoy my companionship, not because of my appearance or because of me being a prince. Honestly, I keep myself together so much in public due to my station that half of them don't even know the real me. They're in love with what I show, not what I have to hide.” Sidon told him, gazing out to the mountains in the distance “I don't want them to expect me to be anything other than myself for them.”

Sheik didn't really know what to say to that if he had to be honest, so he just moved to reach up a comforting hand to Sidon's upper arm, as he couldn't reach his shoulder while sat next to him.

“My apologies. You have so much to deal with due to your situation, I shouldn't be unloading my problems on to you as well. It's rather inconsiderate of me. You just, I feel like you're easy to talk to and we got along so well when we originally meet.” Sidon said, looking over to Sheik finally.

“It's fine, really. I don't mind.” Sheik told him, giving his arm a squeeze before letting his hand drop. “Though I will admit, I was surprised when you summoned me here, of all people.”

Sidon chuckled slightly at that “Well, I figured you could use a break from the women as well. No one else really comes up here, except for our mutual friends that is. And, as I said, I thought you would like to see one of the achievements of your people.”

“I do appreciate the thought Sidon.” Sheik told him as he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “If I can be honest as well? I feel safer around you, especially after what happened when the yiga captured me. So I really don't mind keeping you company.”

Sidon twisted his body a bit to face Sheik more fully then, tilting his head ever so slightly. “How are you recovering from that anyways?”

Sheik gave a heavy sigh, hugging his knees a bit closer to him “Still having nightmares. Sidon, they treated me like some twisted toy, the burn marks are still healing. I had never been put through something like that before in my life. I thought I could handle anything due to my training but that. . .”

Sidon's expression softened greatly as he reached his free hand to rest on Sheik's shoulder, a look of concern beginning to form. “They did more than just torture you, didn't they?” he asked, seeing Sheik nod.

“They raped me, repeatedly.” Sheik told him, not knowing why he was opening up this much to the zora prince, but he knew he could trust him, he felt like Sidon wouldn't judge him. “Tied me to a fucking rack and let their clan have at me. I can't close my eyes without seeing their faces and masks. Hearing their taunting.” Sheik could feel his eyes beginning to sting as he fought back the tears that the memories were threatening to bring forth.

Sidon shifted then to sit right next to Sheik, an arm wrapping around the smaller man as he pulled him close “Come here. . .come here.” he said softly, feeling Sheik pressing against him, the white haired man coming to rest his head below Sidon's chest as the prince held him securely, but not too tightly. “I knew you were captured and harmed, I had no idea they did that to you Sheik. I am so sorry.”

“It's OK, I'll make it, I have to make it.” Sheik said, his voice wavering from fighting back the tears, though he knew it would be a losing battle.

“Yes, you do. But you don't have to do it alone.” Sidon told him as his other hand came to rest on Sheik's hair. He was more than willing to comfort the sheikah, especially after learning what he had endured at the hands of the yiga. Sidon couldn't help but feel a strong desire to protect Sheik at this point, and his blood boiled knowing what the yiga had done, like a long dormant predator in him was beginning to stir. “I won't let you do it alone.” he whispered as he rested his chin atop Sheik's head.

What was coming over him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, I'll be frank. I'm pulling chapter names out of my ass here.
> 
> Finally we get some softer bonding between the two, and Sidon, oh, the beast is already gnawing at it's chains and our sweet prince doesn't even recognize it for what it is yet.


	15. Proper Consent

```  
Yeen's POV

```

Hateno had been a dead end, however, he figured it would be. After days of watching the sheikah village of Kakariko he saw no sign of Link nor of his prey. Yeen had figured there was no point in continuing to waste time there. Every extra day he took was another day away from her smiling face and he couldn't bare it.

As he popped a cinnamon banana chip into his mouth, Yeen glanced back at his squad, which had grown as he picked up stragglers from other groups “The little shit's not here. Pack up, we're leaving.” he told them.

“Where to next?” came the question from one of the archers.

Yeen grinned at the inquiry “Get your filet blades ready my friends, we're heading to Zora's Domain.”

~~~~~~

 

```  
Sheik's POV

```

He had thought he moved fast enough, but the fact that the wind just got knocked out of him proved otherwise as Sheik found himself shortly on his back, staring up at the glowing blue ceiling of the room. That swipe to his ribs was going to leave a mark for certain.

“You alright?” came Bazz's voice and soon the black zora was looking at Sheik from above, holding a hand out to help him to his feet.

“Yeah, just. . .just give me a moment.” Sheik said getting his breath before finally accepting the help up “Thank the goddess that sword is wooden.” he added once on his feet, Bazz chuckling and clapping a hand on the sheikah's shoulder.

“Hey, you were doing pretty good until I got in a lucky shot.” Bazz told him “Want to go again?”

“Lucky shot my ass, you're just trying to make me feel better.” Sheik retorted, looking over at the slightly guilty face Bazz currently had “I think I need a break before we go another round. I am really out of practice.” he said, moving to take a seat on a nearby bench, rubbing his sore ribs.

When he had asked Bazz about being his sparring partner, he had never expected the captain of the guard, who normally used a spear, to be quite so good with a sword. Even if it was a wooden practice blade. This was the fourth day in a row that Sheik had ended up on his back by the black zora's hand now, and there was a good chance tomorrow would be the fifth.

Bazz moved to take a seat next to Sheik, resting the practice weapon to the side for now “Sheik, I know you feel like you've gone soft, but, don't you think you may be pushing yourself a bit too hard all at once?”

“I have gone soft.” Sheik plainly stated “If I hadn't then I wouldn't keep ending up on my ass! I remember having no problems dodging a strike like that. I saw it coming but. . .”

“It's going to take you some time.” Bazz interrupted “When one of my guards gets injured it can take a few months for them to be fight ready again, after healing. You're trying to fit months worth of retraining into a couple of weeks.”

“I know, I know. I just don't want to have. . .you know what, happen again.” Sheik explained, having told Bazz some of what occurred, not in detail but generally how he was captured and harmed.

“I get that, but this isn't healthy.” Bazz told him, turning slightly to better face Sheik “At least take a couple days to recover. Pushing yourself this much is going to get you hurt.”

“You're right. I know you're right. But it keeps my mind off things.” Sheik admitted. Truthfully, anything was better than sitting and having time to think currently, since his thoughts always went back to what he had been through.

“There has to be other things to occupy yourself with, things that don't involve getting hit over and over again.” Bazz told him. It was then the door to the room opened and Sidon came through the entrance.

“Ah, there you are, I was wondering.” Sidon commented as he walked in.

“Which one of us?” Sheik asked, seeing as Sidon had not been specific.

“You, Sheik.” Sidon said looking over to Bazz “More training?”

Bazz nodded “Yeah, he's determined to get himself beat up.” he said with a small laugh when Sheik gave him a shove, almost pushing him off the bench.

“Well, I am glad to see the two of you getting along.” Sidon said looking over to Sheik “And I hope you do not mind if I steal your sparring partner for a while Bazz. There is something I wish to show him.”

“Not at all, it'll save me from having to argue him into taking a break.” Bazz said, standing before Sheik had the chance to give him another shove.

“Show me what?” Sheik said, also standing, though cringing slightly from the pain in his ribs. Bazz had really gotten him good.

“Something that won't make you do that.” Sidon answered as he pointed to Sheik's ribs, having not missed that cringe. With that they departed, leaving Bazz shaking his head at just how stubborn the sheikah was.

~~~~~ 

Sidon had led Sheik to his room, which honestly puzzled him. What could be so interesting in Sidon's room, he couldn't help but wonder. Once the door was closed and Sidon looked to Sheik with a somewhat serious expression, Sheik began to worry.

“I. . .haven't done something wrong, have I?” Sheik asked, having no idea what this could be about. Thankfully, Sidon shook his head.

“Sit down.” Sidon told him, motioning to the sofa. An order Sheik took without hesitation before the much larger man knelt down in from of where Sheik sat, making Sheik feel so very small at the moment.

“Is everything alright?” the sheikah asked, he couldn't help but still be worried. This time, Sidon nodded. As Sheik opened his mouth to speak again, Sidon lifted a hand, instantly silencing him.

“I actually wish to speak with you.” Sidon began, taking a heavy breath “As you know, it is our breeding season, as such, many of us are acting out of character.” he explained.

“I'm aware.” Sheik confirmed, looking over Sidon's face as the prince looked right back at him.

“Being as that is the case, and my own urges are beginning to take hold, I feel it is only right of me to warn you that. . .” Sidon paused for a moment, seemingly choosing his words, and having some trouble doing so, but he pushed on anyways “As I have gotten to know you, I have found myself attracted to you, both carnally and emotionally. Normally this would not be a concern as I am able to control my urges, but with breeding season taking hold on me, it may soon become unsafe for you to be around me for a few weeks. I will be more prone to trying to pressure you into. . .” again a pause.

“Sex?” Sheik finished for him.

Sidon nodded at that “Without taking time to gain proper consent.”

Sheik could feel the burn of a blush hitting his cheeks, but he could also see the same occurring on Sidon's face. This was awkward for both of them. But it also served another purpose for Sheik. It confirmed what he was beginning to feel was, indeed, not one sided.

That was when Sheik made a snap decision, and one he hoped he wouldn't regret. He moved forward, swiftly grasping Sidon's ear fins and pulling him into a kiss. He felt the prince tense at first before that tension melted and he found fingers slipping into his hair and a hand against his back, pulling him deeper into the kiss and his body against Sidon's.

When the kiss finally, and reluctantly, parted, Sheik couldn't help the smirk on his lips “Does that qualify as proper consent?”

His answer came swiftly as Sidon reclaimed his lips, almost tackling him against the sofa behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna enjoy writing the next chapter. It's about time I found a way to pair them up. A bit sudden? Yes, but it's effective.
> 
> Though, when Yeen does find them, I'm wondering if I should let Sheik get captured, or have Sidon get a taste. . .hmmm. Our hot lil prince would make a good bargaining chip after all.
> 
> Gods I feel like an evil bastard sometimes. . .
> 
> Anyways, feel free to drop me a comment with your input!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in almost 8 years at this point, but this idea just would not get out my head! So here you go, the Sheik plot bunny won! Anyways, I'm going to try to keep chapters short so I don't burn myself out, which I have a tendency to do if I go full out. I have no idea how many chapters this may turn out to have as I'm the type who just opens up a file and goes, well, mostly. So here's to hoping it turns out to be a decent number. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
